Shego Collared
by NoDrogs
Summary: A Kigo fic, NOT set in the Small Possibilities universe. The new head of Global Justice has decided that Shego is a wild animal to be hunted down. What can Kim do to save Shego? Based on discussion on the KP Slash Haven Board kpslash . proboards36 . com
1. Chapter 1

Shego Collared

By: NoDrogs

_A Kim Possible fan fic. Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and used here for nonprofit reasons without permission. _

_Some violent and sexually suggestive material. Please do not read if you are a minor or find such material objectionable. _

_Some concepts (such as the name She-ga-roo and Plasmanian devil) are based on other Kigo fan-fic writers and not my own. Read and enjoy._

Dr. Director frowned, looking at the paper on her desk. "Is this a joke, Will?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." said Will Du. "It's a formal order, from the UN Special Council."

"They're giving the hot seat to someone else?" said Dr. Director. She had heard rumors, but so far she had ignored them. After all, she had a proven track record, and this new hot shot only had a big mouth. She should have remembered that in politics, sometimes a big mouth was all you'd need.

"I'm afraid so." said Will. "Apparently, the special council agreed to give him a chance . . . "

"Give him enough rope to hang himself, you mean." said Dr. Director. "I know how these politicians work, Will. He's talked them into supporting him. Unless he gets results, though, he'll be out faster then yesterday's garbage."

"Yes ma'am." said Will. "I'm sure there's no way he can get results better than you, ma'am.". He cleared his throat nervously. "Actually, ma'am, some of the staff and I have been discussing the possibility of making sure he fails be . . . "

"Absolutely not." snapped Dr. Director. She softened. "Will, I appreciate the offer, really . . . but the goal of Global Justice, and the position as Director, is far too important to let anyone but the person who can do the best job be in charge. Three months, tops, this guy will either be out on the street . . . or he'll have proved he belongs in this chair. I want you to promise me, Will, that you'll do all you can to support him while he's here."

"I will, ma'am." said Will.

"Thanks, Will." said Dr. Director. She picked up the paper. "When Mr. Avery Juan-Dize comes into the building, please show him up here."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Dr. Director stood up and moved around the desk she had used for so long. Mr. Juan-Dize was only a few years younger than Dr. Director, but his body was muscular and powerful. His face had all the beauty and cold inhumanness… of a marble statue. Perfectly combed dark hair, an aristocratic nose, thin, pale lips, and a firm jaw. Dr. Director shivered as she looked into Mr. Juan-Dize's eyes. They seemed as cold and lifeless as the eye she kept hidden with her eye patch.

"Ms. Director" he said, formally.

Will gasped, softly, at hearing the man omit the customary 'doctor'.

"Mr. Juan-Dize" said Dr. Director. "I understand you think you can do a better job then I can, running Global Justice. For the sake of the world, I sincerely hope you're right."

"Ms. Director, I assure you." said Mr. Juan-Dize. "That I plan to do everything in my power to take Global Justice, the weapon that you've forged, and use it to punish evil doers world wide."

Dr. Director cleared her throat. "I've never thought of Global Justice as a weapon, Mr. Juan-Dize. More as a tool. And one that was to be used to stop evil doers, not just punish them."

Mr. Juan-Dize nodded at Dr. Director, as if he hadn't really heard what she just said. "I understand you will be taking retirement now." he said.

"Temporary inactive leave." said Dr. Director, correcting him. "That is correct."

"Enjoy your retirement, Ms. Director." Mr. Juan-Dize said.

Dr. Director walked out of the office, suppressing a shudder. She hoped, for everyone's sake, that Mr. Juan-Dize didn't turn out to be as bad a mistake as Dr. Director felt he might be.

On paper, he looked the perfect candidate. He had served, with distinction, in special military forces before retiring from the armed services. Once a civilian, he had served in several major cities, heading up special police taskforces. The only criticisms on record was 'lack of people skills' and 'unwillingness to compromise or be deterred'.

Dr. Director knew that, with some criminals, there was no acceptable compromise accept putting them behind bars for a very long time. But she also knew that the job of Global Justice required a mental flexibility that she didn't think Mr. Juan-Dize had. She fervently hoped she was wrong.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Mr. Avery Juan-Dize sat down in Dr. Director's chair, with all the dignity and formal mannerisms of any king sitting upon a throne. He looked up at Will Du. "You are the head of field agents?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Juan-Dize." said Will. "Head Agent Will Du, in charge of field operations. Although Dr. Director does… did lead several field operations herself."

"That is one thing of Ms. Director that I may continue." said Mr. Juan-Dize. "Who are the other special head agents?"

"Those would be the Dunn brothers…" said Will Du. "Ben Dunn, head of intelligence, and Toby Dunn, head of R+D. Oh, and Mr. John Dissed, head of legal affairs. Dr. Director didn't have him attend most briefings."

"Mr. Du" said Mr. Juan-Dize. "Global Justice is in the business of enforcing the law. We can not do that if we do not respect the law ourselves. Any briefing I hold, you can expect Mr. Dissed to be there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Juan-Dize." said Agent Du.

"Very well." said Mr. Juan-Dize. "I expect to see all four of you, in my office, in one hour. I'll want a complete status report of your departments, including any hot potatoes you're currently working on."

"Yes sir.". Agent Du stood, and saluted. Part of him felt guilty for saying 'Sir' to this man who had replaced Dr. Director, but part of him had to admit that he had never been comfortable with Dr. Director's willingness to bend the rules. Perhaps her retirement would be a good thing, after all.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

There was a special conference room as part of the director's office suite. The conference room was one of the most secure rooms in the world, equipped with every sort of anti-eavesdropping equipment that Global Justice could get. The room was sized to hold twenty to thirty people comfortable, so the four head-agents sitting in it felt somewhat dwarfed.

If Mr. Juan-Dize felt dwarfed, he did not show it. Instead, he sat at the head of the table. "All right, gentlemen, let's begin. Mr. Ben Dunn, since you have the most seniority of the four, why don't we start with you."

"All right." said Mr. Ben Dunn. "My department is in charge of intelligence. Mostly, we comb through news footage, field reports, and historical records to try to keep track of current threats and spot new ones."

Mr. Juan-Dize nodded. "I understand. Is there anything special you're tracking now?"

"Well, we've recently lost track of an Alpha-2 security threat." admitted Ben Dunn. "We're trying to reacquire tracking, as soon as possible."

"Alpha means the threat's intentions are to take over the world." said Will Du. "Omega would indicate intentions are mass genocide. We also have various indications for other threat types."

"I understand." said Mr. Juan-Dize. "And the '2' indicates the level of this threat?"

Ben Dunn nodded. "Yes sir. 2 means that this team is believed to be a credible threat, but is not currently fully prepared to initiate. This threat has several times attempted to slip into the Alpha-1 category, actively underway with world conquering, but mostly has been foiled by either us or Team Possible."

"Team Possible? That would be those three mercenaries?" said Mr. Juan-Dize.

"Um, no sir." said Mr. Dissed. "Team Impossible are three gentlemen, currently engaged in providing their services in exchange for payment. Team Possible consists of two teenagers and their pet mole rat."

"Naked mole rat." muttered Agent Du.

Mr. Juan-Dize stared across the table for a moment. "Two TEENAGERS foil this guy, and he's an Alpha-2? What's Alpha-3, a guy with a cork pop-gun?"

"Sir, Kim Possible, the leader of Team Possible, is a very skilled woman." said Agent Du. "She is skilled in, at last report, sixteen different forms of martial arts, has an exceptionally high IQ, and was being monitored by Dr. Director as a target for recruitment as soon as she finished college. Her associate, Ron Stoppable, is the owner of the naked mole rat. He is also extremely intelligent, but lacks Ms. Possible's dedication. He is not quite as physically gifted, but he has demonstrated mastery of 'Monkey Kung Fu'."

"I still want to know who this Alpha-2 threat is." grumbled Mr. Juan-Dize.

"Ah, actually it's a team." said Ben Dunn. "Dr. Drakken, real name Drew Lipsky, and Shego, real name unknown. He's the alpha, she's the two. Dr. Drakken is a highly inventive and mentally unstable genius, who has incorporated other people's research for his own purposes, who also suffers from a huge case of megalomania. However, he is not particulary skilled in any form of combat and tends toward overly complex and highly unfeasible plans."

"This Shego is female?" said Mr. Juan-Dize.

"Yes sir." said Toby Dunn. "Perhaps I could jump in, since we at R+D have devoted considerable effort to Miss Shego's case. Several years ago, a meteorite from an unidentified source crashed near Go city. The meteorite produced a short lived but powerful field, which affected the people it came in contact with in different ways. All five known subjects were genetically altered. Shego, one of the five, has an accelerated healing ability, above average strength, and the ability to generate charged plasma from her hands. The plasma can vary in explosive or thermal energy, apparently at will. Also, there is a photon discharge effect associated with her powers."

"Her hands glow." said Will Du. "When she's using her powers, or when she's mad."

"The other four people" said Toby Dunn "Were granted extremely enhanced physical durability and muscular amplification, the ability to reduce personal mass, and an ability to, um, duplicate themselves. We suspect the powers demonstrated are at least partially due to the genetics of the subject, since the one power that is shared is shared by a set of identical twins."

"These other four… super villains?" said Mr. Juan-Dize.

"No sir, superheroes." said Toby. "Team Go, to be exact."

Will cleared his throat. "Our field agents have tangled with Shego several times. In addition to her powers, she is an extremely skilled thief and hand-to-hand combat expert. She seems to have a personal code against killing, but she's put many of our agents in the hospital over our encounters. All attempts to capture her have failed. With her plasma powers and lock-picking skills, she can escape any prison we put her in and break Dr. Drakken out also."

Toby leaned forward. "All our efforts to contain Shego have failed so far. The only ways we know that might stop or neutralize her powers are all based on technology that would be illegal to use on any human."

"I think…" said Will. "That it would be fair to say that Shego is potentially the most dangerous human alive."

Mr. Juan-Dize sat back, thinking. "If we went after her, all out… seized her accounts, hunted her down, shoot-to-kill as necessary… could we take her out of the game?"

Will, Ben, and Toby all glanced at each other. As head field agent, Will felt it was his job to speak. "Director Juan-Dize… yes, an all out assault would work. However, use of such means would violate every civil rights law on the book."

"Agent Du is correct." said Mr. Dissed. "I fail to see how any such assault, no matter how necessary, could be justified legally."

Mr. Juan-Dice smiled. "Agent Du thinks that Shego is the most dangerous human alive. I don't agree."

"You don't think she's dangerous?" said Agent Du.

"No." said Mr. Juan-Dice. "I don't think she's human."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

United Nations Special Council

Decission A-239D-2C

A human, as pertains to International and civil rights laws, will be defined as any being with a standardized IQ ration on the Maiditup scale between .7 and 1.4 produced by an organic neural net with a genetic makeup identifiable within .2 of the Human genome project, with an extra .2 allowable if the extra is within conventionally defined terrestrial genetic parameters, and who was conceived by two or more genetic, human parents.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Sir, I fail to see what declaring Shego non-human will do." said Will Du. "Yes, her genetic make up is known to be just slightly over the allowed .2 difference, with that .2 outside any known terrestrial species. But if she's not human, then she's not guilty of breaking human laws."

"She's an animal." said Mr. Juan-Dize. "An animal who is a danger to law abiding humans everywhere. As such, she must be hunted down. She has no civil rights, because she's not a person. Inform all agents that Shego is to be hunted down and killed on sight. Contact all known associates, including Dr. Drakken, and inform them we will be pursuing Shego with lethal force. Anyone trying to harbor her will be treated as a criminal."

"Ah, sir…" said Will Du. "By all known associates, do you wish to also include Kim Possible? The woman is Shego's arch nemesis, after all."

"I doubt that a teenager will have much to offer us." said Mr. Juan-Dize. "But inform her also… and let her know that if she sees Shego, she's to call us and then stay away. Shego is going down, and going down hard. Anyone who gets in my way gets hurt."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Kim stared in disbelief at the fax Global Justice had sent her, courtesy of Wade. "I can't believe this." she said.

"Hey, if it means Shego and I aren't the same species, then I'm all for it." said Ron.

"You don't think this is wrong?" said Kim, waving the paper. "They've taken away Shego's humanity."

"No, Shego did that." said Ron. "Trying to take over the world and throwing my best friend in death traps is pretty inhumane in my book."

"She's a super criminal, that's what super criminals do." said Kim. She sighed. While it was true that Shego had been responsible (usually at Dr. Drakken's orders) for Kim finding herself in a wide variety of life threatening situations, Kim couldn't shake the feeling that for most of it, the older woman was more interested in testing Kim then in actually trying to kill her. Shego could melt through metal, after all…the two fought hand to hand enough times that if Shego really wanted Kim out of the way, Kim would have either woken up in a hospital or not woken up at all.

"Dude, Global Justice has spoken." said Ron. "If they say Shego's a wild animal to be hunted down, then I say I just hope they bring enough tranquilizer guns."

"I don't know, Ron." said Kim. "I mean, where does it stop? Today, Shego. Who's next? Monkey Fist and D.N.Amy? Then Dr. Drakken? Where does it end?"

"If it ends with those nuts off the street, then I'm fine with that." said Ron.

Monique, carrying a tray of food, came over to the booth where Kim and Ron were sitting. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Global Justice and the UN just declared Shego isn't human." said Kim.

"Oh no they didn't!" said Monique. "You're joking, right?"

"No joke." said Kim, pushing the fax across. "They say she's an animal, and can be hunted down as one, since she's not genetically 'human'. No civil rights laws to stop them."

"What's the big deal?" said Ron. "So they declare one super villain non-human, so they can catch her more easily."

"So you're ok with people saying that someone isn't human, because of the color of their skin." said Monique.

"Ye… no!" said Ron. "I'm saying it's ok when that someone is a dangerous, alien-mutated plasma-throwing villain."

"Ron, Shego's as human as you or me." said Kim. "Just because that asteroid, which Shego didn't want or cause to happen, rearranged her genes, Global Justice now says she's an animal, like Rufus there. One who they can kill on sight if necesary."

"Me?" squeaked Rufus, looking up from a pile of cheese-covered nachos.

"Hey, Rufus is a pet." said Ron. "Shego's a wild animal. Dangerous. Liable to kill."

"Shego has never killed anyone." said Kim, firmly.

"Not for lack of trying." said Ron. "How many times has she put you in a death trap?"

"First, that's mostly Drakken's idea and he's considered human by Global Justice." said Kim. "Second, yeah… death traps I **always** manage to escape from."

"Hold on." said Monique. "They said Shego, that fine looking green girl, isn't human but that blue skinned, tiny-handed Drakken is?"

"Drakken's 'mutations' aren't genetic." said Kim. "His genes are human, even if his experiments have turned him blue. Monkey Fist and D.N.Amy are both over the .2 limit, but since it's still terrestrial genetics they still qualify as human."

"What about Team Go?" said Monique.

Wade appeared on the Kimmunicator. "I just checked. Apparently, Shego was affected by the meteor more then they were. All four of them are just barely under the .2 cut-off line."

"Someone is definitely targeting Shego." said Kim, frowning.

"Look." said Ron. "Maybe you have a point. But Global Justice has already declared Shego an animal. I don't see what you can do to stop them, or why you would even want to."

"Because wrong is wrong, even when you're doing it to a villain." said Kim.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Shego cursed as she cowered in the shadows of the alley. Part of her wanted to hate Dr. Drakken, for throwing her out of his latest lair without even letting her get her stuff. Dr. Drakken had pointed out that his entire operation would be at risk if Global Justice though Shego was there. Since they were chasing a wild animal that was dangerous to humans, Global Justice didn't have to stop to get search warrants. Also, it seemed the new head of Global Justice was actively encouraging collateral damage… at least, if that damage occurred to anyone he suspected was sheltering Shego.

All the accounts Shego had tried to access, even ones she would have sworn there was no way Global Justice could have known about, were totally frozen. While there were a few numbered accounts in Swiss banks that Shego was sure that Global Justice couldn't freeze, those accounts unfortunately required time to access. Time in which the agents hunting her could find and kill her.

She had been forced to take out three teams so far. The last team had gotten way too close… Shego was currently limping due to one of them, and she wasn't a hundred percent sure that all three of the pursuing agents would survive what she had done to them.

Screw them she told herself firmly. They think I'm an animal, I'll act like an animal..

Shego's brain tried to think. Her efforts to find refuge in the super villain community had all failed. Even the Senor Seniors had refused to aid her, with Senor Senior Sr. declaring it would ruin his reputation to be associating with an animal. Shego had even been so desperate as to consider contacting D.N.Amy, but had firmly decided not to. There was no telling what that cuddle-buddy obsessed woman would do to Shego, knowing that Shego was legally declared an animal.

The thought of cuddle-buddies reminded Shego of the one other person she knew who collected cuddle buddies.

It was barely possible (ha… a pun) that the woman Shego was thinking of would help Shego, even if she could. But while they were mortal enemies, Shego had never truly thought of Kim as anything other then her greatest rival, worthy of respect. Shego just had to hope that Kim felt the same way.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Kim sighed, staring at the pages of an extra-credit assignment in her textbook. Even though it had been almost a week ago, she still couldn't get the fax out of her mind, or Ron's reaction to it. Wrong is wrong she thought to herself, firmly. I just wish I knew what I could do to make it right..

A knock on the window startled Kim. She walked over to the window, wondering if Ron had tried to climb up again. Much to Kim's surprise, though, it wasn't Ron who climbed in when she opened the window.

Instead, a very tired, disheveled looking Shego slid in. Kim noticed that, for someone who looked like what the cat dragged in, Shego was moving surprisingly cat-like and quiet. Either she didn't want anyone to hear her, or she was moving that silently because Shego was just used to moving like that.

"Shego! What are you doing here?" said Kim. She moved to get her Kimmunicator.

"Please… don't call anyone." said Shego. "Look. I'm in no shape to fight. If you want, you can throw me out right now without reinforcements. But PLEASE… I literally don't have anyone else to turn to."

"Why not turn yourself in to the police?" said Kim, reflexively.

Shego glared at her. "I've actually thought about it, Possible. Problem is, they think I'm an animal. Shoot on sight sound familiar?"

Kim gasped. "You're kidding. They told the police to shoot you on sight?"

Shego didn't answer verbally. Instead, she turned, holding out a green-clad leg. Kim was able to see a gash in the fabric, and a matching gash in the flesh below. "Bullet grazed me, or even my body couldn't have gotten me away." said Shego.

"Who shot you?" said Kim, staring at the wound.

"Some cop, about a couple hours ago. Managed to knock him and his partner out…" Shego shook her head. "Had to slam his head against a brick wall to keep him from trying to shoot me a second time… might have given him a concussion."

Kim looked at the woman, aware that Shego must have been at the end of her rope to come to Kim. Even in this state, Shego actually seemed worried that she might have given some guy who tried to kill her a concussion.

"You're not an animal, no matter what Global Justice says." said Kim, firmly. "What they're doing… hunting you down… it's wrong."

"I'm glad you feel that way." said Shego, softly. "But telling a bullet that it's wrong won't stop it. And even I'll die from a bullet shot to the head or chest."

"Can't you hide somewhere?" said Kim.

"Doy, Albino green skin?" said Shego. "Not a lot of raven-haired albinos in the world, Kim. I'm used to hiding out with Dr. Drakken and sending a henchman when we need a public face. But all the henchman stayed with Dr. D, and he told me that he can't risk me around the lab."

"I thought you guys had a contract." said Kim.

"We did." said Shego, snarling. "He pointed out a contract with an 'animal' isn't legally binding."

"Look… Global Justice has to realize, sooner or later, that what they did was wrong." said Kim, firmly. "Until then… look, I can hide you from them, for awhile, but you've got to stay low. No crime, no going out."

Shego blinked. "You mean that?"

"Wrong is wrong." said Kim, firmly, wondering when it had become her new mantra. "If you believe something is wrong, you have to fight it.."

"It's not safe." said Shego. The promise of safety, however, was causing her adrenaline to subside. The woman's voice was slurred with exhaustion.

"It's more important to be right than safe." said Kim, firmly. "Look, sleep here tonight, and tomorrow I'll arrange for Wade to find you a safe house.".

Kim went to the linen closet to get some spare blankets and sheets. Her dad had taken the tweebs out to a late night sci-fi movie, and her mom was busy at the hospital. Hopefully, if they all thought she was asleep, no one would come and check on her.

When she came to the room, she discovered that Shego had already fallen asleep. The woman was sprawled on top of the covers, looking as innocent and vulnerable as Kim had ever seen her. Kim could see dark bags under Shego's eyes, and there was a sickly looking green-and-blue bruises on the side of Shego's face.

"This isn't right." said Kim, to herself. She spread one of the blankets she had gotten on top of the sleeping Shego, then laid another blanket down on the floor by her bed for herself. She set the alarm on her Kimmunicator to wake her up before the rest of the family would get up, so she could see about sneaking Shego out.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Kim woke up as the Kimmunicator vibrated and buzzed. She looked up, to see a pair of emerald-green eyes staring down at her.

"Oh… Shego…" said Kim.

"Look, Possible." said Shego. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me sleep one last night as a free woman. Now, I'll be on my way…"

"Shego, stop." said Kim. "I told you last night, I think what Global Justice is doing to you is wrong. And I'm going to try to stop it."

Shego frowned. "Look, Kim, I don't need some little goodie-two-shoes to help me…"

"Shego, last night you were drop-dead exhausted." said Kim. "It would have been drop dead, period, if Global Justice or the Police had found you from what you said. I **want** to help."

"Why?" demanded Shego.

"Because I know that, whatever else you are Shego, that you are not two things." said Kim. "One: You're not an animal. Two: You're not a killer. A thief, an evil henchman, a beautiful woman, one of the greatest hand to hand fighters I've ever seen, but not a killer."

Shego blinked at hearing the 'beautiful' mixed in with the list. "Look, Possible… I can't stay at your house. It's not safe, for you or your family."

"No, it's not." admitted Kim. "But I don't care about safe for myself, and I do have an idea how to make it safer for my family."

"How?" demanded Shego.

"I'm owed a lot of favors." said Kim. "I figure if I get Wade checking, he can find someone who owes me a favor and who can keep you out of Global Justice's clutches long enough for us to figure out how to get Global Justice to stop hunting you."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey, KP!" said Ron, greeting Kim at her locker after their final class of the day. "Another late night studying?"

"Yeah, something like that." said Kim. Actually, she and Wade had both been up late, studying legal codes and charters. Even Shego had tried to help, participating via video-conferencing, before she had gotten bored and fallen asleep.

Unfortunately, while what Global Justice had done to Shego was immoral, in Kim's book, she couldn't find anywhere where it was illegal. Global Justice had some extremely bright lawyers working for them, ones who knew every detail of international law. The United Nations law, defining human, clearly placed Shego outside the realm of civil rights. Until they found some way to stop Global Justice from hunting Shego, they couldn't even do anything to get the ruling changed.

"Want to go with us to the Bueno Nacho?" said Ron. "Me and my pet-pal here are planning to Grande-size it."

"Buenos Nachos, yah!" squeaked Rufus.

"Pet pal… that's it!" said Kim. "Ron, you're a genius!"

Kim rushed out of the school, to go home and tell Wade and Shego her idea.

"Hear that, Rufus?" said Ron. "I'm a genius." . He paused. "Hey, Kim!" he shouted, after the running figure. "Are we going to Bueno Nacho or what?"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Kim and Shego sat in the living room of a small but luxuriously outfitted house. The owner owned several homes through out the US, and was more than willing to loan this one to Kim in return for the way she had rescued his cat, Muffins, from a tree. The cat, a rare Ming-Fee-Line, had somehow gotten on a tree that had fallen in the middle of a raging river. Kim had managed to save Muffins just before the tree went over a fifty foot water-fall.

Kim's Kimmunicator sat propped up on the table, showing a video image of Wade. Kim had just explained her brainstorm to Shego and Wade.

"You want to WHAT?" said Shego, frowning.

"Look, it's a temporary fix." said Kim. "They say you're a wild animal? Fine, we'll make it so you're not wild."

"Technically, it's completely legal." admitted Wade. "If you're an animal, you can be adopted by Kim. There's no rules concerning your species against you becoming a pet, since you don't have a defined species."

"Technically, it's bonkers." said Shego. "If we do this, we're letting Global Justice know right where I am."

"Yeah, under MY protection." said Kim. "If they do anything to you, Wade sets his pack of lawyers on them."

"The firm of Allotta, Stuff, and Nonsenz owes me a lot of favors for legal research." said Wade. "They'd be glad to take on the case. It might even be the stepping stone we need to convince the world courts to declare you human again."

"That doesn't help me much if what they declare human is my corpse." said Shego.

"Look, the current director of Global Justice is making a big point of he's working within the law." said Wade. "If you become a pet, he can't touch you, legally, and he can't try anything illegally without destroying his credibility. All those crimes you committed don't count since animals can't break the law. As long as you act like a pet, and aren't a danger to anyone, you're safe."

"It's the 'act like a pet' I'm having a problem with." said Shego. "I'm kinky, but I'm not THAT kinky."

"Shego!" said Kim, blushing.

"How are you going to explain it to people? Especially your family?" said Shego. Shego was well aware that Kim's family was very important to Kim.

"Well… my parents don't know I'm hiding you from GJ." said Kim. "But I have talked the non-human issue over with them. My mom is definitely against it, saying that any doctor would certify you human despite your mutations. Dad just said something about cosmic rays and kept reading. Dad doesn't pay attention to much that's happening in atmosphere."

"Middleton has some pretty advanced pet registration systems." said Wade. "That actually works in our favor… once we have the data, I can slip it right into the computer systems. By the time Global Justice finds out, Shego will be all registered."

Shego frowned. "I don't like it." she said. "But I don't like being cooped up, hiding, all the time. It's time to fight legal-ese with legal-ese."

"So, you'll agree to be my pet?" said Kim.

Shego frowned but put her hands on the table, fingers curled in to look like paws. "Meow." she said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"You've got to be kidding." said Shego. "You brought the buffoon over?"

"You've got to be kidding." said Ron. "You've been helping Shego hide out?"

"Look, you two." said Kim. "Ron, you know that I think that what Global Justice is doing to Shego is wrong. Wade and I think we have a way that I can stop Global Justice hunting Shego, long enough to get her declared human."

"Assuming I **want** to be declared human." said Shego.

Kim turned to look at Shego, startled.

Shego smirked. "I mean, the situation we discussed just offers SO many possibilities…"

"What situation?" asked Ron, even as he noticed that Kim was suddenly blushing.

"Um, Ron…" said Kim. "I was kind of thinking of…. Um, me being Shego's… I mean, Shego being my… um…"

"I followed her home." said Shego. "She wants to know if she can keep me."

"Huh?" said Ron.

"Kim and Wade decided that if I'm an animal, Kim can legally claim me as a pet." said Shego.

"Right." said Kim. "Ron, you registered Rufus as a pet, you know what's required. I figured you can help."

Ron blinked. "This is SO weird. You actually want Shego to be your pet?"

"It's a legal fiction, Ron." said Kim, firmly. "Just a way to stop Global Justice from killing her."

"Aw, but I'd be a goooood pet…" said Shego, smirking as she saw Kim's face turn red. Shego was relying on Kim to help her, so Shego couldn't even fight the cheerleader to burn off excess energy. But Shego found that making Kim blush was more fun than making Kim bleed.

"Kim, are you SURE you want to do this?" said Ron. "This is a whole cornucopia of disturbing concepts."

"I'm sure, Ron." said Kim firmly.

"Ok, KP." said Ron. "I've got your back. I'll go get the forms and be right back."

Ron reached into his pocket and carefully took Rufus out. The naked mole rat was sleeping. "Rufus, wake up and meet Kim's new pet…" Ron said.

Shego frowned, glaring at the rodent, then suddenly smiled.

Rufus blinked, waking up, and looked to see Shego… Specifically, to see Shego climbing on top of the table, on all fours. "Mousie…" Shego said, smiling to show off her teeth.

Rufus eeped and scrambled up Ron's arm.

"Shego!" said Kim.

"Hey! No eating the sidekicks!" said Ron, backing up hurriedly to put more space between Rufus and Shego.

"Just kidding." said Shego. "Can't a pet have some fun?"

"I'll… just go and get those forms now." said Ron, scurrying out.

Kim frowned, crossing her arms in front of her. "Great, I need to find an obedience school to send you to."

Shego laughed. The thought that Global Justice would soon not be able to shoot her on sight was a great relief to Shego. Enough so that the idea of being Kim's pet seemed comical now.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ron placed the form on the table and got out an ink pen. Rufus, glaring cautiously at Shego, stood on the table so he could read the form also. "Ok, question one: Name of pet."

"Shego." said Shego.

"Foo-foo." said Kim.

Shego blinked and looked at Kim. "Foo-Foo?"

"Look, if we put Shego down on the form, Global Justice might realize what we're doing before the form goes through." said Kim. "We need a pet name for you."

"NOT Foo-Foo." said Shego, firmly.

"Hey, if you're my pet, isn't that my decision?" said Kim. She had decided that, if Shego was going to tease her about Shego being a pet, that Kim would tease right back. This was just another form of competition between the two very competitive women.

"She Go." said Shego. "Shay-go. She'll Go.".

The two women went for several minutes, Shego suggesting names that were very close to 'Shego', while Kim suggested 'cutesy' names.

"Look, just pick one!" said Ron.

"Shee-ga-roo?" suggested Kim.

"Still too cutesy." grumbled Shego "But fine."

Ron wrote it down. "Ok… Pet type. Dog, Cat, Hamster, Reptile, Parrot, Exotic"

"Exotic." said the newly dubbed Shee-ga-roo firmly.

"Not a good idea." said Wade, from where he'd been listening in on the Kimmunicator. "If you're listed as exotic, there's a bunch of rules about Kim needing to provide you with special living facilities and making sure you can't escape to upset the local, natural eco-system."

"Special living facilities sound good. The not escape, not so much." said Shego. "What about dog?"

"How about cat?" said Kim. "Cat sounds good."

Shego shook her head. "No way, there's no way I'm using a litter box. And don't even get me started on the pussy jokes."

"Hamster?" suggested Ron. "That's what I had to list Rufus as."

"I'm a bit big for a hamster." said Shego. "What's wrong with putting me down as a dog? Enough people have called me a bitch, I might as well be one legally."

"Reptile? Parrot?" said Kim.

"Reptiles legally require special housing also." said Wade.

"And I am NOT the bird type." said Shego. "Way too many run ins with Aviarius from my Team Go days. What's wrong with calling me a dog?"

Kim blushed furiously. "Shego, there are LEASH laws in this area!"

"Oh. OH!" said Shego, her eyes going wide. She then grinned. "That sounds like fun…"

"There's laws about cats being out also." pointed out Wade. "Have to be kept on a harness, while dogs just need a collar."

"Oooh, going to get me a collar, Kimmy?" asked Shego, smirking as she watched Kim's face turn almost as red as her hair.

"Dog." said Ron, firmly, as he marked the appropriate box. "What should I put for breed? Peruvian hairless?"

"I've got hair." said Shego. "A Plasmon slinger?"

"More like a plasmanian devil." said Kim.

The two women bickered, until settling on a 'dark haired retriever', appropriate considering how much stuff Shego had 'retrieved' for Drakken over the years.

Ron was able to fill out the weight and size portions of the form without any bickering. "Ok, just need a vet to check Shego out… I mean, Shee-ga-roo, and then we can send this in."

"Whoa, whoa…" said Shego. "No one said anything about a vet."

"Look, it's required." said Ron. "All the vet has to do is write on a piece of paper that he examined you, that you were in good health, and had gotten all the shots you needed. "

Shego frowned. "Can't I go to a human doctor, at least?"

"Rules say it has to be a veterenarian" said Wade.

"I hate rules." muttered Shego.

"Wade, check your records." said Kim. "Find me a vet who owes me a favor."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hi there, Doctor Didnamuch." said Kim, standing outside the safe house. "Thanks for agreeing to make a house call."

"Oh, no trouble after you and Ron helped treat that injured pet kangaroo" said Doctor Didnamuch.

"No big, it just happens Ron can speak marsupial." said Kim. "Um, before I show you the pet, can I ask what your stance on patient confidentiality is?"

Doctor Didnamuch frowned. "Kim, is there some legal problem involving your pet? Is it dangerous?"

"Well, she can be dangerous." admitted Kim. "And the legal problem will go away after you've checked her and I get her registered as my pet."

Doctor Didnamuch scratched his head. "Kim, if this pet is a serious threat to people, I don't think I can approve."

"Look, just promise that you'll come in and listen, and then not tell anyone." said Kim. "If you don't agree to help, just say so. I'll consider the favor repaid as long as you don't tell anyone. Nobody is going to get hurt, I want you to check this animal to keep someone from getting hurt."

Doctor Didnamuch frowned. "You're being very mysterious, but all right. I promise."

"Good." said Kim, opening the door. "Come on in, doctor."

Kim waited until the doctor had closed the door. "Here, Shee-ga-roo!" Kim called.

"You're enjoying this a little too much" grumbled Shego. Kim had been able to find some clothes in her closet that fit Shego. As a result, Shego was now wearing a mid-riff baring shirt and a pair of pants that were loose on Kim but tight on the slightly taller, more developed woman.

Doctor Didnamuch blinked in puzzlement. "I don't understand."

Kim quickly explained how Shego had been declared non-human, and how Kim wanted to 'adopt' Shego long enough to get the mess straightened out.

"But, if Shee-ga-roo… I mean, Shego, is such a dangerous criminal…" said Dr. Didnamuch.

"Look, doc." said Shego. "Being chased like an animal forces you to reevaluate some stuff. I became a criminal for three reasons. First, to annoy my brothers, second for the adrenaline rush, and third for the money. I can't spend money when I'm being hunted, I've had all the adrenaline I ever needed hiding from the kill-happy cops, and I'm old enough now that pissing off my brothers isn't on my to-do list any more."

"Shego!" said Kim, reflexively. "Watch your language!"

Shego rolled her eyes but made no other protest.

"Well… I think I see." said Dr. Didnamuch. "So, all you need me to do is examine Shego and write out a note saying that she's fine."

"Just the note." said Shego.

Dr. Didnamuch frowned. "Well, to be legal, I'd have to do a full examination. I did bring my medical bag."

"I can't believe this." grumbled Shego. She shrugged out of the shirt and pants, standing in just a much-washed bra and panties. For the second time, she climbed onto the (Fortunately very sturdy) kitchen table, getting on all fours.

Dr. Didnamuch gave Shego a thorough examination, falling so much into routine that he only addressed Kim, forgetting that Shego could understand also.

"Well, her pulse rate and breathing all seem fine. No fleas, of course, and she doesn't need any shots." said Dr. Didnamuch. "Now, I have to check her body temperature."

"Where ya planning to stick the thermometer?" growled Shego, nervously.

"Relax, this goes in your ear." said Dr. Didnamuch.

The exam didn't take long, and a much bemused Dr. Didnamuch left shortly afterwards, leaving a properly filled out and signed report with Kim.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The next three days were a mixture of mind numbing boring and nerve-wracking for Shego. She wouldn't be safe until the paperwork was fully processed, which meant she had nothing to do but hide in the borrowed house. Every time someone came to the door, Shego had to wonder if Global Justice had somehow located her.

On the third day, a grinning Kim came in, carrying a brown envelope and a bag.

"Well?" said Shego. All this time alone by herself had left Shego with a craving for an identity, any identity… even if it was as Kim's pet.

Smiling, Kim tipped the envelope over the table. A small, round metal tag slid out.

SHEE-GA-ROO

Property of:

Kimberly Ann Possible

If found, please call

(555)777-1234 or the

Middleton Pet Center

at 1-800-LOST-PET.

"So, all I have to do is carry this around in my pocket?" said Shego.

"Not exactly." said Kim. She took a jet black collar from out of the bag. The collar seemed to be made of some hard, shiny plastic, made of two halves connected by a hinge. The inside of the collar was lined with some soft, padded material.

"What is that? Something from Smarty Mart?" asked Shego.

"No." said Kim. "Wade thought Global Justice might get a bit tetchy and point out you can remove an ordinary dog collar. This is his answer. It locks when put on, requiring a special set of coded magnetic pulses to unlock. Also, the collar has a tracking system that only Wade or I can use to find you."

Shego frowned suspiciously at the collar.

"Come on, please?" said Kim, her facial features slipping into the expression passed down through generations of Possible women, known as the 'Puppy Dog Pout'.

Shego sighed and picked up the collar. The collar gave a faint 'click' as the two halves linked together, the locking mechanism and hinge so well hidden that the collar seemed one solid piece. Smiling, Kim carefully attached the tag to a D-Ring on the front of the collar.

"There." said Kim. "Now you're all mine."

Shego tried to hide the shiver that Kim's playful words caused her. "So, now what." Shego said, trying to sound as if someone putting a collar and tag on her happened every week.

"Well, Wade sends a message to Global Justice telling them you're now my pet. And then, the really hard part begins." said Kim. She took a deep breath. "Explaining to my parents that I now have a pet."


	2. Chapter 2

Shego Collared - Chapter 2

By: NoDrogs

_A Kim Possible fan fic. Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and used here for nonprofit reasons without permission. _

_Some violent and sexually suggestive material. Please do not read if you are a minor or find such material objectionable. _

_Thanks for all the feedback, I was surprised how many reactions (and so quickly) I got. I've found that comments seem to be the raw fuel my fan-fiction engine runs on._

_Some concepts are based on the ideas other Kigo fan-fic writers and not my own. Some of the lines are based on movies and online comics, which I also do not own and which are used without permission. Read and enjoy._

_This story is NOT part of my 'Small Possibilities' fan-fic series, but I did borrow a few concepts from there (such as Bertha Director)_

Director Avery Juan-Dize glared at the papers in front of him. The top paper was a faxed copy of a pet registration form, from the Middleton Animal Control Board, with 'APPROVED' stamped on the top. A tag for a canine-like pet, 'Shee-Ga-Roo', under the ownership of Kim Possible, had been issued. Normally, this would not have been something brought to the attention of the head of an UN chartered, international crime-fighting organization. The problem was that 'Shee-Ga-Roo' was also Shego, the woman that Director Juan-Dize had arranged to be legally declared a non-human.

"She can't do this!" snarled Director Juan-Dize.

The Global Justice head legal associate, Mr. Dissed, cleared his throat. "I'm rather afraid she can and has, sir. Her associate, Mr. Load, has forwarded to my office proof that Kim Possible has filled out and filed all the required paperwork. There are no rules against her owning Shego, since Shego currently consists of a species of one."

"She's harboring a terrorist! A known international criminal who has broken more laws then you've had doughnuts!" said Director Juan-Dize.

"Sir, Miss Possible is currently harboring a being who was once known as an international terrorist" said Mr. Dissed. "Unfortunately, now that Shego, or 'Shee-ga-roo' to use her legal name, is now considered an animal, she can not be held responsible for her previous transgressions. The blame for those crimes must be placed on the person or persons acting as her owner at the time."

"What if we declare her an endangered species? Aren't there rules about owning a member of an endangered species?" demanded Director Juan-Dize.

"Yes sir." admitted Mr. Dissed. "Unfortunately, she would then be under protection of various government agencies. I'm afraid, sir, that you must either give up your hunt for Shego or have the ruling concerning her legal humanity reversed."

"Are you trying to ruin me?" snarled the director. He stood up and began pacing. "Either action will make me look as weak as that one-eyed wimp I replaced. There must be another way.". He paced. "All right, animal rights. She registered Shego as a dog. Aren't there regulations for taking care of a dog?"

"Yes sir." said Mr. Dissed. "However, the penalties for breaking those regulations are minor, even assuming that Kim Possible fails to comply with them."

"I don't care." said the director. "Hound Miss Possible, hound Shego, hound Miss Possible's parents… find me the leverage to get that BITCH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego paced the confines of Kim's bedroom, the raven-haired woman careful not to make any sound. Kim planned to tell her family, then to bring Shego out so they could meet her. Shego had snuck into the room through an open window, so that there was no way the Possible clan knew she was up here.

Shego had been careful to act like her normal bored self when Kim had opened the window and let Shego in, but the thought of meeting Kim's family was a little frightening. Shego's own family, in her book, was a text-book example of dysfunctional. The thought of meeting the family that was the text-book example of 'stereotypically perfect' and then announcing she was the new family pet… to say that Shego was feeling a tad nervous was like saying one of Dr. Drakken's plans for world-conquest was a tad over-complicated. It felt like her stomach was full of butterflies. Or maybe genetically engineered otter-flies, like that cuddle-buddy D.N.Amy wore around her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible cleared her throat, looking nervous. She had just finished eating, making a mental note to take a plate (she almost thought bowl) up for Shego later. She wished that Ron could be here to help, but he had claimed that tonight was a special night for his family. Kim wasn't sure if Ron had been telling the truth or just trying to dodge a situation that was going to be the text-book example of 'Awk-Weird'.

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked up. "Is something up, Kimmy?" she asked. She suspected something was up with her little bubble-butt… Kim had been very concerned when she had learned that someone had replaced Dr. Director as head of Global Justice, and then over the whole 'Shego isn't human' thing.

"Yes… yes there is." said Kim. Literally up, considering where Shego is…. Kim went into her prepared speech. "Mom, you know how we've both talked about what Mr. Juan-Dize did to Shego is wrong, how even if she was a criminal, she didn't deserve what he's doing to her now?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded. "Of course, Kimmy. The basis that whole ruling is based on is absurd. It makes no provisions concerning possible future mutation or evolution as a species as a whole, it ignores the fact that the event that changed Shego did not occur with her consent, and it sets an extraordinarily dangerous precedent."

"Right." said Kim. "And, Dad… you know how you always talked about how raising a pet taught responsibility?"

If Dr. Possible was puzzled by the apparently random change in the course of the discussion, he didn't show it. "Of course, Kim. Why, I remember my pet mouse when I was a youngster... Pinky Joe Curly Tail. -sigh- Too bad about the whole cybertronic battle armor incident."

"Well, this is only going to be temporary until I can find a way to get Shego declared human again…" said Kim. "But… I've adopted Shego."

Mrs. Dr. Possibly blinked. "Sweetheart, you're not old enough to adopt Shego as a child. Even if you did, the ruling against her humanity was based on her genetic code, not on who her parents are."

"Not as a child. As a pet." said Kim. She hurriedly spoke as she saw her parents exchange puzzled glances. "Don't you see? If she's my pet, then she can't be classified as a wild animal. As long as she acts like an obedient pet, Global Justice can't do anything to hurt her. They'll have to give in and restore her 'human' status."

Jim Possible spoke up. "Shego as a pet?"

Tim Possible spoke up. "Shego with the glowing green hands?"

The two twins gave each other a high-five. "Badical!" they cheered. "This so blows Sherman Peabody's talking dog out of the water!"

"Now, boys." said Dr. Possible, sternly. "We haven't said yet if Kim could keep Shego as a pet yet or not. Keeping a pet is a big responsibility. Kim would have to make sure to keep Shego fed and exercised, and make sure that Shego didn't make a mess on the carpet."

"Dear," said Mrs. Dr. Possible, "I'm reasonably sure that Shego is house-broken. Kim, you said you've adopted her… does that mean you've already put in the paperwork? Is this legal?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, mom. Wade went over all the laws and regulations that apply. Since she's now legally an animal, she can be 'adopted' by any person who can prove they can take care of her and is willing to be responsible for her behavior."

"Behavior." said Dr. Possible. "So, if she robs any jewelry stores, or swings from trapezes, or whatever else those crazy circus-people do, you'll be the one to take the blame?"

Sometimes, Kim wondered if rocket exhaust fumes caused brain-damage. She dearly loved her dad, but sometimes he was so… well, spaced-out. The rockets / brain-damage link would explain the tweebs, who played around with rockets all the time and certainly acted brain-damaged in her book. "Dad, don't worry about it. Shego has totally promised to behave for me. Um, and I'm calling her Shee-ga-roo now. We thought it would help with the paperwork."

"Well, dear." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "I'm not sure if I approve, but you're old enough to make your own decisions when it comes to having a pet. Don't you agree, dear?"

"Just as long as she obeys the house rules." said Dr. Possible. "Especially about not having boys over."

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked thoughtful. "Kimmy, if you are Shego's owner now, doesn't that mean you should know where she is?"

Kim nodded. "She's upstairs in my room… I figured she could sleep on the floor, or something."

"Well, I suppose I could make up a guest bedroom for her…" said Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Aw, mom…" said Tim.

"…no way!" continued Jim. "If Kim gets an extra room for her pet, then…"

"…we want a room for our rockets." finished Tim.

"The boys have a point, dear." said Dr. Possible. "I don't think it's fair that Kim have a separate room for her pet. Shee-ga-roo can just sleep in Kim's room, with Kimmy."

Rocket fume induced brain damage rules! thought Kim, eagerly. Part of her wondered why she was so eager to have Shego sleeping in her bedroom, but Kim firmly told that part it was because she wanted to be able to keep track of the woman.

"Ok." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Oh, is it all right to feed your pet leftovers?"

Kim nodded. "Sure… would you like me to bring her down so you can see her?"

"Ok." said Dr. Possible. He held up an admonishing finger. "But I'm going to enforce the same pet rules that my dad set on me. No feeding the pet at the dinner table with the family."

Mrs. Dr. Possible, having gotten used to her husband's strange quirks, just went about fixing a plate for Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego had worried for awhile about what to wear to meet the family. The process was either made simpler or much more complex by the fact she only had a limited selection. With Wade's help, Shego had verified there were at least one of her accounts… namely, a numbered Swiss bank accounts… that Global Justice hadn't found and seized yet. Unfortunately, the money from that account had to be transferred to another account before it could be spent.

Since Shego was not currently legally a person, she'd have to wait until Kim set up a 'pet care' account. Then, Shego could transfer some of her funds into that account and have Kim buy Shego new stuff. Until then, Shego's clothing selection was limited to the green-and-black jumpsuit she had been wearing when she left the lab, and some clothes of Kim's that were loose on the smaller cheerleader but rather tight on Shego. Finally, Shego decided on the jumpsuit as being the garment she was most familiar with wearing.

Kim opened the door. "It's ok… come on, they want to meet you."

Shego took a deep breath. "Right, princess." Shego's imp of mischievousness, which seemed to have replaced the stereotypical shoulder-mounted angel and devil when Shego was very young, chose that moment to poke Shego. "Should I get on all fours?"

Kim blushed. "Upright is fine… they understand it's just a legal fiction. Well… mom does."

"Fact is stranger then fiction, Kimmy." said Shego, stepping out of the room. "And let's face it, Kim… who do you know that's stranger then us?"

Kim led Shego downstairs, to the kitchen area where her family was waiting.

"Mom, Dad, tweebs…" said Kim, nervously. "This is my Shee-ga-roo."

Shego glanced around. From covert observations of Kim Possible, she already knew quite a bit about Kim's family. She wasn't sure what to do.

Dr. Possible filled the awkward moment. He stepped forward and extended his hand. "Shake!"

oh…. kay… thought Shego, as she extended one hand and obediently shook hands with Kim's father. No wonder Kim gets along so well with that goofy sidekick of hers, if this is what her dad is like.

"Boo-yah!" said one of Kim's brothers. Shego had no idea if it was Tim or Jim.

Whichever it was, the other one immediately said "Kim, can we help you take care of her?"

The first said "And take her to show-and-tell?"

"Now, boys." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Shego is KIM's pet. If you want a pet, you'll have to find one of your own and take care of it."

The two boys complained "Aww, mom…"

Kim smiled. "Don't worry, mom. It's not like I have to take Shego out for walks or something."

Kim's Kimmunicator chose that moment to beep. Kim pulled it out and activated it. "Yah, Wade?"

"Kim, urgent news." said the young computer genius. "You're going to have to take Shego out for walks."

"_What_?" said Kim and Shego, almost at the same time.

"I just got an e-mail from someone at Global Justice." said Wade. "Director Juan-Dize does not believe in giving up without a fight. He's got a team set to follow you and Shego around. If he catches you breaking one rule of pet-care… such as letting Shego go outside without a leash… he's going to bust you."

"That guy does NOT know when to give up." said Shego. She thought for a moment. "Kim? Since I'm a dog and all, can I go bite him? Please?"

"No!" said Kim, as firmly as she could. "Look, sooner or later, this will blow over. Until then… well, I guess I'll have to get a leash."

Wade, on the Kimmunicator, said "I'll get a list on what regulations you'll have to watch out for. Want me to call Ron and see if he can help you with some pet shopping?"

"Please and thank you." said Kim. "Oh, and check if he's got a leash he can bring over."

"I can't believe this." said Shego.

"Look, Shego." said Kim. "If you want to go out and help us pick the stuff for you, you're going to need a leash."

"Fine." said Shego. "Just don't let buffoon-boy hold my leash. I'm YOUR pet, not his."

"Wade, we need to find out some more information on this Avery guy. Any idea on where Dr. Director is, so we can contact her?" said Kim.

"I've pulled his bio. He's a former police officer and former special forces." said Wade. "No idea on where Dr. Director is, but I'll start searching."

"You know, Kimmy." said Dr. Possible as Kim shut off the Kimmunicator. "If you want to know where Dr. Director is, you might try calling Nana and asking if she knows."

"Nana?" said Kim, puzzled.

"Who's Nana?" said Shego suspiciously.

"Nana Possible, my grandmother." explained Kim.

"That's right." said Mrs. Dr. Possible, realizing what Dr. Possible meant. "She's friends with Bertha Director."

"Who's Bertha Director?" said Shego.

Kim shrugged, not knowing.

"Bertha Director is Betty Director's mother." said Dr. Possible. "Bertha was also the second woman to pass Navy underwater demolitions training… Nana and Bertha have been friends for a while. I'm sure Nana can find out how to contact Dr. Director."

"Anyway, it's too late to call Nana now." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "There's the time difference and remember, Nana likes to go to sleep early. You can call her tomorrow."

"For now, shopping time." said Shego eagerly.

"Not yet." said Kim. "We have to wait for Ron first."

"Why don't you feed your pet while you're waiting?" said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "I fixed a plate for her on the kitchen counter. Boys, go upstairs and work on your homework."

"Aw, mom…" the twins complained, even as they headed for their own room.

"Kim, we'll let you and your pet have some privacy." said Dr. Possible. "It's important that you have time together to bond."

"Come on, dear." said Mrs. Dr. Possible, leading Kim's father out.

"Sorry if my parents are a bit weird." said Kim.

"Kimmy, my parents totally freaked over having kids who were suddenly super-powered." said Shego. "I haven't seen my mom since I was sixteen, and my dad won't even let us acknowledge who he is in public. If that's normal, I'll take weird any day."

Kim blinked. Strange to say, she had never wondered much about Shego's parents. It was obvious that Shego must have had parents, it's just Kim had no idea who they were or what they were like. Judging from what Shego had just said, Kim was very lucky to have the parents she did instead of parents like the ones Shego had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego had eaten quickly, using the silverware despite the impish desire to eat with her hands or just her mouth, like a dog. Now she found herself actually eagerly awaiting Ron to show up. She would never have believed it possible, but she had found the two people even more annoying than the blonde sidekick… and their names were Jim and Tim Possible.

The two had come down after Shego had finished eating, and were currently pelting Shego with questions.

"How come your skin is that color? Were you burned by acid?"

"Oh no, it's just terribly comfortable." said Shego. "In the future, I think everyone will be this color."

"How come when your hands glow, your gloves don't burn off?"

"The gloves are made of a special material." explained Shego. "They have little 'needles' built into the tips to vent the plasma, so they don't burn or blow up when I use my powers.".

"What can you burn and blow up?"

"Want me to show you?" said Shego, her hands glowing bright green as she glared at the two young boys.

"Shee-ga-roo!" said Kim reproachfully. "Tim, Jim… stop badgering my dog."

"But Kim…" protested the young twin boys, in perfect sync.

"Anyway, here's Ron." said Kim, having spotted her best friend through the living room window.

"Hey, KP." said Ron, entering the front living room.

"Did you bring a leash?" asked Shego. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Better." said Ron. "A little bird-bot dropped this off for me while I was on my way.". Ron held up what appeared to be a leash, made out of some shiny metal cable. One end featured a snap-on carbine ring, the other end held a jet-black plastic handle.

"One of Wade's inventions?" said Kim.

"Yup." said Ron. "Just in case Global Justice gets worried about Shego 'accidentally' getting off the leash. 100 plasma proof."

"Oh, gee. I feel safer already." said Shego, sarcastically. "Has anyone noticed I can just undo the hook?"

"Look, Shego, it's just until this Avery guy finds someone else to hassle." said Kim. She took the two ends of the leash, and then clipped the leash to the D-Ring on the front of Shego's collar, right in front of her tag.

"This is just stupid." complained Shego. She reached out and tried to undo the clip. Much to Shego's surprise, the clip didn't open… not even when she pressed against the little lever as hard as she could. "It's stuck!"

"Let me try." said Ron. He reached out and pressed, but the clip stayed closed.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and activated it. "Wade? Something's wrong with that leash you provided. Ron and Shego can't get it to unclip."

"Nothing's wrong." said Wade, over the high-tech communication device. "That's a smart leash. I preprogrammed it to your biometric signature, Kim, so the clip will only open or close for you. The smart leash was originally designed for working with large, dangerous animals."

"I resent the large part." said Shego. "Dangerous is fine."

Kim took the handle of the leash. "Well, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a short walk to Ron's favorite store for pet supplies (and every other type of supply)… Smarty Mart.

"Smarty Mart? Couldn't we go to Club Banana, or Chez Pets?" said Shego.

"Um, hello?" said Ron. "Chez Pets is the snootiest pet store around."

"Yeah, Shee-ga-roo, I don't have that kind of money." said Kim. "And it's not just pet goods, we have to get you some more clothes, and I can't afford that many Club Banana outfits."

"Fine, but tomorrow you're setting up a bank account so I can transfer some money in." said Shego. "What's the use of having money if I can't spend… er, have someone else spend it?"

"Hi there!" said a man at the front doors, wearing a foam-rubber brain costume. "Welcome to Smarty Mart, where smart shoppers shop smart!". The man looked at the trio and did a double-take. "How come she's wearing a leash?"

"Oh, that's Shego… Shee-ga-roo." said Ron. "She's Kim's dog."

"Um, we have a strict policy of no dogs allowed in the store." said the man.

"What about service dogs?" said Shego. "I could be your seeing eye dog."

"My seeing eye dog?" echoed the costume wearing man, confused. "But I'm not blind."

Shego raised her green-glowing hands. "You're going to be."

"Shego!" said Kim firmly, yanking on the leash to keep Shego away from the man. Much to Kim and Shego's surprise, the smart-leash reacted by delivering a painful electrical shock to Shego.

"Ow!" said Shego, rubbing the collar.

"Shego… I'm sorry, I didn't know it'd do that!" said Kim. "But you can't go around threatening to hurt people!"

"Yeah, or worse, actually hurting people!" said Ron.

Kim quickly tried to calm Shego down. "Look, I know your sizes… we can go out tomorrow, shopping for new stuff. You just stay out here for now, and we'll be right back out."

Kim took the end of the smart leash and wrapped it around a bike-rack, tying it in a quick knot.

Ron took Rufus out of his pocket. "Rufus, keep an eye on Shego, ok?"

"Aye-aye!" squeaked Rufus, saluting.

"Oh, this is just moopy." grumbled Shego, watching as Ron and Kim walked into Smarty Mart. "Now I'm being pet-sat by a vermin."

"Please!" squeaked Rufus. "Nakah' mole rahht."

Shego grunted some more and walked over to the bike rack, reaching down to untie the knot. Much to her surprise, the leash had stiffened where Kim had tied the knot. The metal cable, whatever it was, refused to come undone. "I don't want a smart leash." complained Shego. "I want a leash that stays stupid!"

A dark van, the sides proclaiming it to be a 'Good Jersy' ice-cream truck, sat parked across the street. Inside, two Global Justice agents sat, watching the monitors. "Kim just went into Smarty Mart. They left Shego outside." reported one of the agents into a radio handset. "Kim left the leash secured, apparently in some way that Shego can't get it loose and wander off. No violation of animal regulations yet."

"Keep watching, men." said Director Juan-Dize, over the radio. "Sooner or later, they'll slip up. And then, Global Justice will strike!"

"Hey, did you hear a small dog barking maniacally?" asked one of the agents to his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, from long familiarity with the Smarty Mart lay out, led Kim right to aisle nine, pet supplies.

"So, what do we need to pick up here?" said Ron.

Kim checked a print-out that Wade had sent. "A water dish and food dish, which have to be washed at least once every two days… A cushion or dog-bed large enough for her… and pet grooming supplies."

"How about a whisker comb?" said Ron, picking up a small plastic comb. "Rufus loves these things."

"Shego doesn't HAVE whiskers." said Kim. She reached out and picked up a glove with bristles sat in the palm, the first grooming item she saw.

"Oh, yes… little Pepe just loves it when I stroke him with one of those."

Kim gasped, turning quickly.

"Gemini!" said Ron, recognizing Betty Director's slight older twin-brother.

"And Pepe." said Kim. "Don't you know Smart Mart has a no dogs allowed policy?"

"Hello? Villain?" said Gemini. "We can ignore rules. Isn't that right, Pepe?"

The small dog held by Gemini's one remaining flesh-and-blood hand yapped in response.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Kim.

"If you must know, this is the closest Smarty-Mart to the current headquarters of the Worldwide Evil Empire." said Gemini. "I just came here to get some supplies for the lair and came to this aisle to pick up a new chew-toy for Pepe."

"Any idea where your sister is?" said Kim, figuring not to waste this opportunity. She considered trying to capture Gemini, but the large man was not currently committing a crime and Kim was in no mood to do Global Justice any favors right now.

"Sister? Oh, yes…" said Gemini. He smirked. "I did learn my poor sister has been replaced."

"I wouldn't be smiling. That dude had Shego declared a wild animal, I'm sure he'll do the same to you." said Kim.

"Oh dear… poor Shego." said Gemini, pretending to be in distress. "When all those Glo… when all those GJ agents surround her, I don't know what she'll do…". Gemini dropped the distraught act, grinning evilly. "But I'm sure it'll be something very painful for those agent."

"Shego's safe, right outside." said Kim, calmly.

"Oh, yeah." chimed in Ron. "They wouldn't let her in the store, since she's now a dog."

"Ron!" said Kim. "I'm talking with a bad guy here!"

"Shego? Outside?" said Gemini. "Excellent, she can be my new Alpha…"

Before Kim or Ron could react, Gemini turned and began running for the exit.

"Hey!" Kim said. She dropped the grooming glove and began chasing after Gemini.

"Kim! What about the pet supplies!" yelled Ron after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego, bored, sat and leaned back against the metal bike rack. The smart-leash made sure she couldn't move more then a foot or so away from the rack. Since she had nothing better to do, she took a nail-file from her ankle pouch and began using it to clean the tips of her gloves.

Shego turned, startled, as she heard the doors burst open. She recognized the face of the man striding toward her. "Ah, my dear Shego!" said Gemini. "Let me take you away from all this!". Gemini sat his little dog down and pointed his robot hand at Shego.

Shego jerked back as several small rockets launched from the fingertips of the metal hand, blowing up the bike rack that Shego had been tethered against.

The two Global Justice agents in the disguised surveillance truck rushed out. "Sir!" one of the agents reported on his radio. "Gemini is here… he just blew up what Shego was leashed to."

Shego turned and saw the Global Justice uniforms. Shego freaked out… having vivid memories of people in those uniforms, trying to chase her down and kill her, breaking her down to just an animal. She threw a plasma ball at the ground in front of them, then began running away.

"Shego!" yelled Kim, running out of the store and seeing Shego franticly fleeing.

Gemini looked around. On one side, Kim Possible… on the other side, two Global Justice agents.

"Freeze!" yelled one of the agents. "Global Justice!"

Gemini hastily scooped up his franticly yelling Pepe. "Another time, Shego!" he cried, then began running the other way. Kim didn't give the fleeing super-villain another thought, instead running after her panniced pet.

"Sir!" said one of the agents into his radio. "Shego and Gemini are both fleeing, running in opposite directions. Kim Possible is going to retrieve Shego. What should we do?"

"What do you think?" growled Director Juan-Dize. "Obey your orders! Get Shego!"

"But sir… Gemini is on the wanted list! And Shego was just running from…" said the agent.

"You heard me!" snapped Juan-Dize, over the radio. "GET SHEGO!"

The two agents glanced at each other. Considering the start Shego and Kim had, there was little chance of catching the two… and, even if they did catch them, the agents had no idea what to do. Still, orders were orders.

The two agents shrugged at each other and then started running, following Kim.

Ron walked out of the store, a bag of pet supplies in his hands. "Kim owes me for all this." he said. He looked around, to see Rufus laying on the ground and rubbing his pink, hairless head. "Rufus! What happened?"

"Big boom!" squeaked Rufus. "Shego go tha'way!". The mole rat pointed.

"Was Kim going after her?" Ron asked. When Rufus nodded, Ron relaxed. "No problems then, pocket pal of mine… we'll just drop these supplies at the casa de Possible." Ron picked up Rufus and set off. "Kim can just pay me back tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shego, wait!" yelled Kim. The raven-haired woman was running through the woods, not stopping to listen to Kim. It was obvious to Kim that the encounter with Gemini and the two Global Justice agents had sent Shego into a blind, unthinking panic. "Stop! Calm down!"

Shego, in her fight-or-flight state, was too caught up in her fear for the words to penetrate. Someone was chasing her, she had to get away. The once proud warrior had been broken by her time as a hunted, helpless animal. The metal smart-leash, still attached to Shego's collar, bounced up and down as Shego dashed through the forest undergrowth, seeking a hiding spot.

"Shego! Hold on! Stop running!" said Kim. "HEEL!"

The sudden command, so incongruous when used to another human, penetrated the fear-crazed mind of Shego. She jerked to a stop, and then turned her head to look at Kim. Her eyes, wide with fright, saw that no Global Justice agents were currently following her.

Kim put on another burst of speed, coming up to Shego. "It's ok… relax…". With one hand, Kim reached out to take the other woman's shoulder. Her other hand grabbed the handle of the smart leash, ready to yank on it if it was the only way to stop another panic-fueled flight of Shego's. "I'm here…" said Kim, talking as she would to a frightened animal.

Shego slowly relaxed. Kim was here… Kim would make it all right. The muscle-enhancing, brain-numbing adrenaline surge began to fade.

Red faced, huffing and puffing, the two Global Justice Agents appeared. Kim, one hand still firmly holding the leash handle, moved so that she was standing between Shego and the two agents. "What are you doing?" demanded Kim. "Why aren't you chasing that man who scared Sheg… my pet Shee-ga-roo?"

"Don't… -gasp- know…" said the first agent, trying to catch his breath.

"Orders…" wheezed the second. He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "We found Kim and Shego, sir… what do you want us to do know!"

"Arrest them!" came the voice.

"What for?" demanded Kim.

"That… that ANIMAL was running around loose!" said the voice over the walkie talkie.

Shego felt her lips reflexively curling back, to bare her teeth. She found herself wishing Avery was here in person, so she could show him exactly how much of an animal she could be.

"Loose after GEMINI started shooting off rockets!" said Kim. "Shee-ga-roo would never have run off like that if you two and that criminal you let escape hadn't scared her like that! Shee-ga-roo wouldn't have tried at all to get off the leash, if you three hadn't showed up."

"Um, right." said Shego, feeling a little guilty at remembering how she had tried to get the smart leash to come untied.

"What are you waiting for?" came the voice on the radio. "Arrest them!"

"Sir, they haven't done anything wrong!" said the agent with the radio in his hand. "It's like she said, Gemini blasted the bike-rack that was holding her, and then she ran away. Just like any ordinary pet."

"Then she and Gemini must be in cahoots!" said Avery. "Turn around and capture him! Get the truth from him!"

"But sir…" said the first agent.

"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Avery.

"Come on." said the second agent, starting to run back the way they had came. "Orders are orders."

Kim waited until the two were out of sight, and then turned around to face Shego. Shego was still shivering a little, but smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… I got spooked."

"Shh… it's ok." said Kim. "They were hunting you pretty bad earlier… I can understand how you could panic."

"I didn't panic." denied Shego. "I just… needed some fighting space."

"Sure." agreed Kim, not believing Shego for a second.

"I'm not weak." protested Shego.

"I know you're not. You're the bravest pet any girl could ask for." said Kim. "Come on, let's head home."

"I'm not weak." repeated Shego, softly, as if trying to reassure herself. She obediently followed Kim, neither of them thinking it strange that Kim was leading Shego on a leash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego knelt on the carpeted floor of Kim's bedroom, making a purring noise. Kim smiled, laying on her bed and running the bristles of the grooming glove through Shego's long black hair. "You like this?"

"Oh yeah." admitted Shego. "It's why I let my hair grow so long… it feels so good when it gets brushed. How often do you have to groom me?"

"Once every two weeks, according to the pet guide… but I can groom you more if I want." said Kim. "Of course, you know this means you owe Ron a thank-you, for actually paying for these supplies and bringing them over."

Shego sighed. "Fine, fine… but I am NOT sleeping in that dog bed he bought. Orange is SO not my color."

Kim finished stroking Shego's luxuriant, green-tinted hair and pulled the grooming glove off. "No problem… you can sleep on a blanket, or on the foot of my bed."

"Aww… I can't sleep next to you?" said Shego, doing her best imitation of Kim's own puppy-dog pout.

"No." said Kim, firmly. "That's where Pandaroo sleeps."

Shego climbed up onto the foot of the bed, on her hands and knees. "Rejected in favor of a stuffed toy." she said, in overly-dramatic tones. "Whatever shall I do." Shego then curled up at the bed. The woman was still dressed in her green-and-black jumpsuit, since Ron hadn't bought any clothes, just pet supplies.

Kim giggled. "I don't know if I ever told you, but one of the things I've always loved about you is your sense of humor."

"Thanks, princess." said Shego, smiling. Kim, dressed in a pair of pink pajamas, turned off the light and got into bed under the covers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego shivered. She hadn't expected it to get so cold, and her jumpsuit was designed more for freedom of movement rather then heat-retention. Shego glanced at the sleeping Kim, then smiled. With all the care Shego would use to pick a lock or to keep from triggering an alarm system, Shego carefully wriggled the Pandaroo from Kim's slumbering arms.

"Sorry, Pandy…" said Shego, softly. "But I need this spot more than you do.". With a villainous (how else?) grin, Shego slipped under the sheets, next to the slumbering Kim. Kim, instead of waking up, just wrapped her arms around Shego, apparently thinking Shego was the missing cuddle-buddy, and slept on.

Snuggled against the warmth of Kim's body, Shego quickly fell asleep. Her last thought, before the sand-man came for her, was to wonder what the next day of being Kim Possible's pet would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Shego Collared - Chapter 3

By: NoDrogs

_A Kim Possible fan fic. Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and used here for nonprofit reasons without permission. _

_Some violent and sexually suggestive material. Please do not read if you are a minor or find such material objectionable. _

_Thanks for all the feedback, I was surprised how many reactions (and so quickly) I got. I've found that comments seem to be the raw fuel my fan-fiction engine runs on._

_Some concepts are based on the ideas other Kigo fan-fic writers and not my own. Some of the lines are based on movies and online comics, which I also do not own and which are used without permission. Read and enjoy._

_This story is NOT part of my 'Small Possibilities' fan-fic series, but I did borrow a few concepts from there (such as Bertha Director). _

_Thanks for all the feedback, both on and the KPSlash board. A special thank you to Pesterfield, for his constant assistance in spelling and grammar._

_Text in italics in the story indicate a charachter's thoughts._

"Here you go, Miss Possible." said the bank teller, handing some printed out paperwork and a book of checks to the young teenager. "Your new account is set up. I must say, few teenagers seem to be as financially organized as you are. Imagine, wanting an account just to handle pet expenses."

"Oh, you know the girl scout motto." said Kim. "Be prepared."

"Really?" said the teller. "I thought that was the boy scout's motto…"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

When Kim came out of the bank, she spotted Shego and Ron. Shego was dressed in a mid-riff baring black shirt and a pair of tight fitting black pants… an outfit she had gotten from Kim's closet. She leaned casually against a metal trash can, the picture on nonchalance. It was only when you looked closer that you would notice some details were odd. First, there was the fact that the woman's skin was ivory white, with a tint of green. If it wasn't for her thick, luxurious black hair, you might easily assume she was an albino. Second, there was the fact that a band of a shiny, jet-black armored material was secured around her neck. Finally, a flexible metal cable ran from a small d-ring on the front of the collar, over one shoulder and down her back, to where the handle was tied to the rim of the garbage can.

Ron was dressed in one of his usual, casual Smarty-Mart bought outfits. He slouched on the ground, bored, while Rufus snored on his shoulder.

"Hey, guys." said Kim, coming over. "Sorry to take so long." she told Ron, as she unwrapped the handle end of the leash from the trashcan. The smart-leash, recognizing Kim's touch, obediently came unwound.

Shego stood up straight. "So, how'd it go, princess?"

"Shee-ga-roo, do you really think pet names are appropriate in public?" said Kim, blushing.

"Kim, you've got another woman on a leash, and you're embarrassed that I'm calling you pet names?" said Shego.

"It is kind of unusual, even for Team Possible." pointed out Ron.

"Ok, ready to call Wade on the kimmunicator and tell him what the number of your account is?" asked Shego.

Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and activated it. "Hey, Wade, just got an account at Savemore Bank. The account number is…"

"No need, Kim." said Wade. "I'd already hacked into that bank, and have your account information."

"Ok, and people think I'M the super-thief?" said Shego.

"I don't steal." said Wade. "I just… hack."

"Whatever." said Shego, with a shrug. "You still have the account number I told you about?"

"Ready and waiting to make the transfer." said Wade. "Just need your pin number."

"It's…" started Kim.

"Hold on, pumpkin." said Shego. "He meant MY pin number."

"Yeah, Kim." said Wade. "Pin number is for getting money out of an account, not into."

"Oh, sorry." said Kim. She handed the Kimmunicator to Shego. A numeric keypad slid out of the side of the Kimmunicator, and Shego began typing on the keypad.

"You ok, Kim? Get enough sleep last night?" asked Ron.

"Sleep? Oh, yeah, plenty of sleep." said Kim. Waking up to find herself snuggling with Shego, that had been a surprise. But Kim had definitely gotten enough sleep.

"It's just, you were the one complaining about MY attitude to Shego losing her human rights." said Ron. "And now, you seem to really be getting into the whole Shego-Pet dynamic. Remember, it's just temporary."

"I know that, Ron." said Kim. "It's just… well, it's kind of fun to spend time with Shego and we're not fighting. Plus… well, with the tweebs and the world saving and all, I've never really had a pet."

"Kim, I've said it before, and I'll say it again." said Ron. "This is a whole cornucopea of disturbing concepts."

"Ok, done." said Shego. She handed the Kimmunicator to Kim.

Kim glanced at the Kimmunicator screen, and her eyes went wide. "THAT'S how much you had in your account?"

"Of course not." said Shego. "That's just how much I transferred into your account. I figured that should be enough for pet expenses for a while."

Ron glanced at the screen also, and his eyes went wide also. "Wow, I'm glad Rufus doesn't expect ME to spend that much on him."

"And that's from only ONE of the accounts you had?" said Kim. "How much was Drakken paying you?"

"Let's just say competent second-in-commands, complete with super powers and who DON'T plan to stab you in the back to take total control, don't come cheap." said Shego. "It's a bit of a seller's market, really."

The thought of all this money, under Kim's control, was a heady sensation… only slightly less intoxicating then the though of Shego under Kim's control. "Let's go shopping." said Kim.

"Smarty Mart?" suggested Ron.

"NO!" said Kim and Shego, firmly.

"Club Banana?" suggested Shego.

"Yup." said Kim. "Best of all, I know Monique is working there right now. She can bend the no-pets allowed rule."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego squirmed, hoping it was unobtrusive. When she had agreed to the 'pet' thing, it had been to get Global Justice to stop chasing her and for an opportunity to tease Kimmy. Shego, however, had been surprised how quickly Kim had adjusted to the owner/pet situation.

Kim, holding onto the handle of the smart leash, entered Club Banana through the side door. Shego followed. After that first accidental time, Kim had never pulled hard enough on the leash to activate the leash's shock function, but Shego firmly remembered it. Compared to some of what Kim had done to her in the past, during a fight, the pain was almost inconsequential. However, during a fight, Shego's adrenalin was flowing, and she could give as good as she got. Being a helpless pet, shocked by a leash, made the pain that much more dramatic, that much more necessary to avoid.

Ron came in, shaking his head. He suspected that his pal Kim was being replaced with her alter ego; a side of KP he rarely saw, and never liked when he did. The 'Evil Bitch Queen from Hell' mode he called it, careful to never use the term aloud. Kim was very sensitive to profanity, avoiding it whenever she could. In this case, however, the term was appropriate. Kim could get so focused on a situation, dominate it so thoroughly, that she was like a ravenous pit bull with a bone. Nothing would deter her, and pity anyone in her way.

"Monique! Hi!" said Kim. "Can you help us do some shopping?"

_Perhaps the scariest part of Bitch Queen mode_, Ron thought, _was how Kim can still seem so nice and friendly… until you looked into her eyes, or when you did something that interfered with what she wanted_.

Shego found the next half hour or so somewhat bizarre. Since they were shopping for clothes for Shego, Shego had assumed she would have some choice in the purchases. Especially since Kim was spending the money Shego had legally earned. _Well, skip the legally part_ admitted Shego, in the privacy of her own mind. _But it's still my money, even if I can't legally use it myself right now_.

Instead of consulting Ron or Shego however, Kim was mostly making her own decisions on what outfits she thought would look best on Shego. Occasionally, she asked for Monique's opinion… but even then, she was likely to ignore Monique's suggestion if it clashed with Kim's.

_Yup, Bitch Queen mode_ thought Ron. He glanced at Shego. _Wonder how she's taking it._. Ron glanced down, and then swallowed nervously. He could just make out, faintly, a green aura starting to surround Shego's hands. _Time for distraction boy_ he thought.

"Um, hey, KP?" said Ron. "I'm going to go grab a soda or something. Is it ok if I take Shego… I mean Shee-ga-roo, and get sodas for all four of us?."

"Hmmm?" said Kim, looking up. "Oh, yeah… good idea. I'll take a diet cola… get diet cola for Shee-ga-roo also. Monique, what would you like?"

"Diet lemon-lime." said Monique. "I'm on duty, don't want something that will stain."

Kim handed Ron the leash and pulled Monique over to help her criticize a rack of tank-tops.

Ron quickly led Shego over to the store's mall entrance, and scanned furtively around for Global Justice agents. He then handed Shego the end of the leash. "Here, I don't think you want me to be holding this."

"No, I don't." said Shego, tucking the leash handle under the front of her shirt. "I'm not even sure I want KIMMY holding that, right now."

"Yeah, I noticed." said Ron. "She's not like this often."

"She's been like this before?" said Shego.

"Oh Yeah. You probably didn't notice, but there's been a couple of missions she's gotten this way. Oh, and this one coaching time… don't ask, it wasn't pretty." said Ron.

"I don't get it." said Shego, as the two walked toward a drink stand. "Kim is usually sweet and kind of naïve. A world-class fighter, but not this… this…"

"Evil bitch queen from Hell?" said Ron. Ron hadn't made up the term himself, he had just overheard Bonnie using it, and the name had stuck in Ron's head.

"Yeah." said Shego, surprised to hear Ron call his best friend that. Heck, she was amazed he even KNEW those words, much less that he used them to describe Kim.

"Like I said, she's not often like this, and it usually doesn't last more then a day or two." said Ron.

"What if this is one of the times it lasts longer?" said Shego. "Look, I'm grateful for her protecting me from the GJ goons.". She glanced around and leaned closer. "You repeat this, and I will fry you… but I'll even go so far as say I was terrified out of my mind. But I'd take those GJ goons over a permanently evil bitch queen."

"From Hell, Shego. Evil bitch queen from Hell." said Ron. "The only way I know to banish this side of Kim to the pit of damnation it was spawned from, besides waiting for it to wear off, is to find some way to show Kim how she's acting. You just can't TELL her, she assumes you're making an excuse or you're lying."

"Any suggestions on how to do that this time?" asked Shego. _Hold on…_ she thought. _I'm asking the BUFFOON for advice?_

"Not right now." admitted Ron. "But I'll try to think of something."

"Well… thanks, Stoppable." said Shego. "But don't think this means I like you or anything."

"Understood." said Ron. He pulled out his wallet.

"Hey, where's your rodent?" said Shego, realizing that she hadn't seen the naked pink mole-rat since coming into the mall.

"Down at the arcade." said Ron, pointing. "Gave him some money for him to buy tokens. He doesn't like hanging around the EBQFH either, and he's a bit better able to sneak off then you or I can."

Shego sighed. "It was bad when Global Justice declared me inhuman. And I thought being a pet would be fun. But it's like…"

"She's not treating you like a pet." said Ron. "She's treating you like you're a mindless extension of herself, like you have no identity beyond 'Property of Kim Possible'."

"You know the feeling?" asked Shego.

"Know it, lived it, got the shirt." said Ron, as they finally got to the head of the line. "Four medium sized drinks, please." he told the cashier. "One diet cola, one diet sprite, one regular cola… what do you want, Shego?"

"You know, I think that's the first time today someone ASKED me what I wanted, instead of telling." said Shego. She considered. "Diet cola for me too."

Ron and Shego carried the drinks back, Ron holding his and Monique's drink while Shego carried the two diet colas. "Um, when you said got the shirt…" said Shego.

"I mean, got the shirt." said Ron. " 'Property of Kim Possible'. We were helping at this young children's camp, not a big budget for equipment so Kim brought some stuff from her home. She slapped labels on everything she brought, including me. She was so busy trying to get all the kids to have fun, that nobody had fun… including me."

"Harsh." said Shego.

"Yeah, well.." said Ron. "It could be worse. Just hang in there, ok?"

"Thanks, Stoppable." said Shego, then smiled. Shego and Ron said together "But don't think this means I like you."

Shego and Ron came back into the store, to find Kim at the register. "What took you guys so long?" said Kim. "Ron, where's Shee-ga-roo's leash?"

Shego put one of the diet colas on the counter, then used her free hand to fish the leash out from the front of her shirt. "Here, mistress." said Shego.

Kim grabbed the proffered leash handle. "Just 'Kim Possible' is fine, Shee-ga-roo." said Kim, not even realizing that Shego had meant that as a joke.

Monique took the diet lemon-lime soda and finished ringing up the purchases. She glanced at Kim, then leaned toward Ron. "EBQFH?" Monique asked, speaking softly.

"EBQFH." agred Ron.

"What are you two talking about?" said Kim. "Shee-ga-roo, get the bags."

"Here, KP…" said Ron, before Shego could give in to the urge to blast the bags. "I'll get them. I just need to go by the ar… go by another store in the mall to pick up something for Rufus."

"Rufus busy sleeping in your pocket?" asked Kim.

"Something like that." said Ron, evasively.

"Glad to see you've got a pet that's so easy to keep track of." said Kim and walked on, unaware of how upset Shego was getting behind her.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron carried the bags and put them on a table in Kim's house. "Need me to stick around?" he asked Kim, but his eyes were on Shego.

Shego shook her head slightly 'no' as Kim said. "No… thanks for coming with us, Ron."

"Don't mention it, Kim" said Ron. _It's not like you mentioned 'Thanks for the sodas' or 'thanks for helping calm down Shego'. Easy, Ron… you know it's just Kim's dark side. At least her dark side is just bossy. Your dark side tried to take over the world supply of Nacos, remember?_

Kim turned to Shego. "Ok, Shee-ga-roo, let's see how these look on you.". Kim reached down and pulled out a V-necked green blouse and skirt. "Go try these on first."

Shego took the clothing, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. She glanced at her hands, frowning. They were glowing again. _Either I'm even more upset than I think…_ thought Shego. _Or it's been too long since I discharged. _Shego tried to remember back to when she had done a full discharge. She avoided doing them, since they left her temporarily weak and vulnerable, but they were still necessary if her powers weren't going to spontaneously trigger. _Haven't done a discharge since I was with Drakken… I remember now, I was thinking I would need to fully discharge soon, and then I heard the news from Drakken's mole in Global Justice_. Shego stripped off the clothes, standing in only a forest-green pair of panties and bra, then tugged on the clothes Kim had picked out. _At least she has good taste, but I already knew that_.

Kim smiled when Shego came out. The V-neck showed off Shego's graceful neck, drawing the eye to her shiny black collar. Also, while Kim preferred pants for casual wear, the skirt looked very good on Shego, emphasizing her hips and long legs. "You look great, Shee-ga-roo!" cheered Kim.

_Hey, looks like the evil bitch queen has retreated_ thought Shego. "Um, Kim… can we go to the backyard? There's something I have to do."

Kim frowned. "You're not going to go to the bathroom out there or something, right?"

"Nothing like that!" said Shego, hurriedly. "It's my powers. If I don't use them for awhile, the energy builds up. Stress and exposure to sunlight causes the energy to build faster, and it's been pretty stressful with the GJ and y… the police. I need to do a full discharge."

"What's that involve?" asked Kim. "Anything dangerous?"

"Not if I discharge it voluntarily." said Shego. "An involuntary discharge… and that has happened, when I went too long without draining my powers… Well, Go City needed a new school building, anyway. And a new library. Um, and new books, also."

"Ok, ok… so pet needs to discharge. You can do that outside?" said Kim.

"Sure." said Shego. She pointed straight up. "One plasma blast that-a-way, and I'm fine."

Kim got out the smart leash and clipped it to Shego's collar, not noticing Shego's faint shudder. Kim flipped the kimmunicator open. "Wade, check to make sure there's no aircraft or satellite overhead. Shego says she has to discharge."

_Bitch queen's back_ thought Shego, but didn't protest as Kim led her to the middle of the back yard.

"Ok…" asked Kim. "Do I need to do anything?"

"Just stand back." said Shego.

"Air space overhead is clear." reported Wade, over the Kimmunicator. Kim stepped back as far from Shego as she could, while still holding the leash,

Shego lifted her head and took in a deep breath. She lifted her hands up, bringing them together over her head. Both hands suddenly burst into dark-green flames, the energy flickering all the way from her elbows to her fingertips. The glow grew brighter and brighter, until Kim had to turn her head or else risk be blinded. Suddenly, a ball of green energy erupted skywards, leaving Shego's arms and hands pale white, with no hint of flames.

"Ok… all discharged." said Shego, in a dull voice, and then slumped forward. Kim, unthinking, rushed forward to break Shego's fall.

"Shego! Are you ok?" asked Kim, for once not using Shego's 'pet' name.

"Yeah… fine, Kimmy." said Shego. "I'm always… bit drained after a full discharge. I'll be ok in a bit."

"Let's get you inside where you can lay down." said Kim. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

_huh, Kim's being nice again…_ thought Shego. _When she's like this, makes up for being… how did Stoppable put it? An EBQFH_. "I'll be fine." she said, already feeling steadier. Shego glanced around. "You know, if you fenced this in, I could go out here even without a leash."

Kim glanced around. "Um, I'd have to ask my dad… how much would putting a fence in cost?"

Shego smiled. "I'd be willing to pay for it, if he agreed. No offense, but I'd like to be able to go outside and run around while you're at school."

Kim shrugged. "I'll talk with dad. And remember, spring break is coming up soon… no school for a week."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Sir, massive energy surge from the Possible home." reported one of the global justice agents assigned to monitor Shego and Kim.

"Anything illegal?" said Director Avery Juan-Dize. He frowned. "It's not another of that Dr. Possible or his sons' experiments, is it?"

"I don't think so, sir." said the agent. He tapped commands on a keyboard. "We've cross referenced it… the surge is similar to a surge that we've picked up near Drakken's lairs before. It's usually a month or more before another surge will show up."

"Ah, so maybe Drakken is still working with Shego." said Director Juan-Dize.

"Should we bring in Dr. Drakken?" asked Will Du. He'd been surprised they had let Dr. Drakken alone as long as they had. Without Shego to help him, Global Justice should have been easily able to arrest Dr. Drakken and his small army of goons.

"Not yet, just monitor him." said Director Juan-Dize. "With any luck, he'll contact Shego and we can grab them both."

Will Du sighed. "Yes, director."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Behold, henchman #357, my Cyber Divider Spider!" said Dr. Drakken, pointing to the center of the large garage. A giant metal spider, with a main body about the size of a Volkswagen bug and eight powerful black legs, stood there.

"Yes, Dr. Drakken" said Ken Nenfodder, Henchman #357. He wished Shego was back. First, when Shego was here, Dr. Drakken did all his boasting to her. Second, for a man with desires for world rule, Dr. Drakken had very little management ability. When Shego gave an order you obeyed it right then or else, but at least she gave clear, succinct orders. Dr. Drakken's orders tended to ramble and be contradictory, as if the mad genius had trouble remembering what he was talking about.

"Are you beholding? Huh?" demanded Dr. Drakken. "I need feedback here."

"Um, it's a very nice giant metal bug?" said #357.

"Bug? Bug?" said Dr. Drakken. "Please! Count the legs! It's a SPIDER!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego sat in Kim's room, eating and considering the events of the day. Dr. Possible's joking edict about 'no pets at the dinner table' gave Shego the perfect excuse to avoid Kim's family while they ate. Happy family togetherness time was a concept Shego was not used to, and found it rather disconcerting. After Club Banana, Kim had gone on and bought an inflatable mattress, along with pillows, sheets, and blankets. Shego was trying to decide whether or not she'd sleep on the mattress, or try to sneak into Kim's bed again. _If she's the Evil Bitch Queen, mattress; otherwise, Pandaroo can sleep there_ decided Shego.

Shego finished eating and set the silverware, plate, and glass on Kim's desk, making a mental note to take it down to the kitchen later. Shego yawned. Shego was a night person usually, but between the fact that she hadn't slept much last night and had just recently done a full discharge, she was ready to fall asleep. She pulled off the black sandals she was wearing and laid down on the bed, soon curling up and falling asleep.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_Dinner was going well_, thought Kim. Her dad had agreed to let a fence be put in, provided Kim paid for it. Which Kim was willing to do, using Shego's money. Tim and Jim, for once, were behaving themselves.

"Oh, Kim." said Kim's mom. "There's a medical convention coming up over spring break, and my hospital wants to send me to attend. I was thinking of making this a family outing, but the hotel has a no pets policy and you said that Global Justice was really trying to crack down on Shego's pet status. Do you want to come and get someone to pet sit, or stay here by yourself?"

Kim blinked. She had promised Shego she'd be spending spring break with her. "I'd rather stay here, mom." said Kim. "Just in case Shego needs help. Since I've dealt with Shego in the past, Global Justice has to accept my ability to control her."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim came upstairs, not sure how to tell Shego that it would be just them two staying here for spring break. She was sure the two of them could find something to do to keep themselves busy. Much to her surprise, she found Shego snoring on her bed, taking up the entire usable bed surface.

"Shee-ga-roo!" said Kim playfully, shaking Shego awake. "Bad dog."

"Huh… what?" said Shego, startled awake. "Is the lair about to blow up? Someone trip and hit the self destruct button again?

"Shee-ga-roo!" said Kim. The reminder that Shego had used to live with Dr. Drakken affected Kim's euphoria, much like a bucked of cold water being dumped on an unsuspecting victim "You are NOT a villain anymore, you're here with me. And you fell asleep on my bed!"

"Oh… sorry, pumpkin." said Shego. "Still a bit tired from the…"

Kim didn't let Shego finish her excuse. "Look, you need to go take the dishes back to the kitchen." she said.

Shego picked up the eating utensils she had used earlier. _Ok, definitely the mattress… the bitch queen is back._

Kim changed into her pajamas. _Sheesh, what sort of person would WANT to sleep somewhere that could blow up around them?_ thought Kim, as she laid down in the bed. The warmth from Shego's body could still be felt. _Maybe I was a little rough on her…_ thought Kim. _I should…_ Kim never finished the thought, as she fell asleep.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego marched up the stairs. She had helped with the dishes, washing while Mrs. Dr. Possible put them away. One advantage Shego had when it came to dishwashing was she never needed to add more hot water… a quick, plasma charged hand in the water brought it back to hot. Of course, this close after a full discharge, she had to be careful not to try to do too much.

Thinking back on the day, and Kim's attitude, was getting Shego angry again. She pushed open the bedroom door, ready to have it out with her 'owner'… only to see Kim, laying in bed and deep asleep.

Shego sighed. "I ought to shake you awake." she said, but softly so not to disturb the younger girl's slumber. Instead, Shego laid down on the inflated mattress, pulling the sheets around her.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim came home from class, growling. Today had been the last chance to practice with the cheerleading squad before spring vacation, and Kim had wanted to make this practice count. Unfortunately, Bonnie had been particularly snippy. Despite Kim's caution, Bonnie had somehow found out that Kim had a new 'pet' and she'd delighted in needling Kim all through practice. "Hey, Kim… When you two are together, who wears the leash?". "Hey, Kim… Why did you need another pet? Got bored with just Ron?". "Oh, Kim… did you say mad dog or bad dog?".

The constant commentary had finally driven Kim to actually make a mistake doing a routine, exactly the result Bonnie had been trying for. The mistake had Kim wind up hitting the ground, hard. The bruise on Kim's back was nothing compared to the humiliation and self-anger Kim felt. As a result, Kim's current mental attitude could be summed up in one word: Pissed.

Shego paced the confines of the Possible homestead. Kim's parents were still at work, Kim was staying late at some activity at school, and even the tweebs were attending a rocketry club meeting. If the backyard fence had been completed, she could at least have gone outside. However, since it wouldn't be done until Monday, Shego had been forced to stay inside. She was bored; extraordinarily bored. She had gone through the house, twice, searching for something to do. She was tired of reading, especially since most of the books she had found in the house were extremely esoteric tomes, of the type that could only be understood by… well, brain surgeons and rocket scientists. Nothing on television seemed to interest her. As a result, Shego's current mental attitude could be summed up in one word: Bored.

Kim opened the door to her house. "Kimmy!" shouted Shego, pouncing to wrap her arms around Kim. In her current mood, Shego would have been glad to see Ron if it meant a chance to get out of the house.

"Shee-ga-roo!" snapped Kim. "Down!". After hearing all of Bonny's venomous comments, Kim was in no mood for Shego to be jumping all over her.

Shego didn't notice Kim's mood, just to eager to get out. "Come on, Kim, lets go."

Kim groaned, getting out the smart-leash and fastening it to the end of Shego's collar. "Come on, Shee-ga-roo."

_Evil Bitch Queen is back_ thought Shego, then relaxed as the sunlight hit her body. She had enjoyed tanning herself even before the meteor accident. Afterwards, however, she had discovered a new pleasure to soaking in the sun. She no longer tanned, but also no longer had to worry about getting sun burned. The feeling of sunlight hitting her body, as her meteor-mutated body turned the ultra-violet radiation into plasma energy she could tap, was a sensation she couldn't describe but loved to experience. The real reason she wanted the back yard fenced in so she could lay out there, as content as any cat curled up in a sun beam.

Most of the time, the sight of Shego enjoying herself and NOT trying to pummel Kim would have brought a smile to Kim's face. Today, however, Shego's frolic just made Kim feel worse in comparison. Shego, on the other hand, was frantically looking for some way to get some exercise. Kim might get her exercise with cheerleading practice, but Shego was used to doing so in a hand-to-hand fight… either with Kim herself, or a couple of combat droids, or even (when Shego was really desperate) a couple of Drakken's henchmen.

Kim glanced around, wishing Shego would get the idea and head home. Shego suddenly saw a man she recognized as one of Dr. Drakken's goons. She moved toward him, grinning.

The goon, who was out for an afternoon constitutional, spotted Shego and Kim at about the same moment Shego spotted him. All of Dr. Drakken's staff were well aware why Shego had been sent away… and were aware that Shego might be blaming Dr. Drakken and them. He yelped in fear and turned, running.

Shego started to charge after him. Kim, not expecting Shego to start running, got yanked off her feet. She landed, right on the bruise she had gotten from cheerleading practice. Angrily, without thinking about it, Kim yanked back on the handle of the leash, causing the smart leash to deliver a punishing shock to Shego's neck.

Shego yelped, dropping to her knees and her hands reaching for the leash and collar around her neck. Kim got to her feet. "BAD SHEE-GA-ROO!" snarled Kim. "BAD!"

"But… that guy…" said Shego, pointing.

Kim was in no mood to listen to explanations. "Pets do NOT chase after things!" said Kim, clearly demonstrating a complete lack of knowledge of conventional pets. "I can't believe you. All you have to do every day is lounge around, eating my mom's cooking, and then you can't even behave on a walk."

Shego snapped. "Look, princess, I don't know what ego-trip you're on, but do you think it's EASY being a pet? You'd snap in a week!"

Kim growled. "Hah! I see I've been too lenient! YOU wouldn't last one week with a proper pet trainer, like Monique!"

Shego blinked, startled by the apparent non sequitur. "Monique? The fashion girl?"

"Yeah." said Kim. "And if you were actually INTERESTED in me, you'd know that Monique's dad trains police dogs, and that she's helped train most of the dogs in this area."

Shego shook her head, refusing to be distracted. "Look, Kim, I don't know what your definition of being too lenient is but…"

Kim snarled. "Ha! I'll bet I could be twice the pet you are!"

Shego blinked, then smirked. The imp in her head was hard at work. "Bet, princess? Do you mean that?"

Kim blinked, seeing Shego suddenly smiling. "What do you mean, Sheg… Shee-ga-roo?"

"You said you and I were staying by ourselves over spring break, and that Monique has experience handling dogs." said Shego. "How about, for that week, we have Monique over, treating us both like dogs? If one of us 'wimps out' before the week is over, she loses the bet."

Kim couldn't believe what Shego was saying. "Why would I agree to that? What would we be wagering?"

Shego considered. "If you win… not that you will… I'll do any pet trick you want, until I get my humanity legally restored. Fetch your slippers, roll over… anything. I win, you don't call me Shee-ga-roo anymore and stop treating me the way you have."

Kim frowned. "I don't think that…"

"Scared, princess?" said Shego. "Finally found something you can't do?"

"Fine!" said Kim. "You've got a bet."

"Good." said Shego, practically purring

Kim sighed. "Whatever, let's just get this walk over with."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Monique hummed, happily. It was Friday afternoon, the last school day before a week long break from school. While Monique didn't have any specific plans for the week, she was sure she'd find something to do to enjoy herself. She closed her locker door, and was surprised to see Kim, looking a bit nervous. "Hey, girlfriend, what's up?" said Monique.

"Um, Monique… did you have any plans for next week?" Kim asked.

"Not really." said Monique. "What about you? Going to be hanging out with Ron?"

"No, Ron's parents are taking him to some Jewish culture festival." said Kim. "Monique, how much do you charge to pet sit someone for a week?"

"Pet sit?" said Monique. "Oh, you mean Shego? Are you going somewhere for a week?"

"Not exactly." said Kim. "Um, this is kind of embarrassing… can we go somewhere to talk about this, in private?"

Kim felt herself blushing. She would be prepared to drop the whole idea right now, except it would mean admitting to Shego that Shego had won the bet. Kim's pride wouldn't let that happen.

Monique raised an eyebrow. "Ok…". She followed Kim into an open, empty classroom.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"You want me to WHAT?" demanded Monique.

"Pet sit Shego and I. For a week." said Kim, repeating herself. "It's part of a bet, between me and Shego…"

Monique considered. Part of her suspected this had something to do with how she had seen Kim acting like the EBQFH with Shego earlier. "So, I'm supposed to treat you both as much as I can as a pair of dogs I'm training?"

Kim nodded, wishing she could stop blushing.

Monique scratched her head. "How would your parents deal?" she asked.

"Mom and dad are going out for spring break, and taking the tweebs with them." explained Kim. "You could spend the week with me, I'll just tell Mom and Dad I asked you over for the company."

Monique knew her parents would be ok with her spending the week at Kim's, especially if she told her parents she was there helping Kim keep up with the house. "What about what you said, about paying me?" she asked.

"Shego found that Global Justice didn't manage to lock up all her accounts… she transferred some money into a pet account I can use. I can pay you from that." said Kim.

Monique considered it. "Well… if I'm going to do this right, I won't have time to work at Club Banana. How about my normal Club Banana week's salary?"

"Deal." said Kim.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Monique followed Kim into her house. Monique's pet sitting wouldn't start until Sunday afternoon, but Monique wanted a chance first to see what equipment Kim had, and plan out what she'd need.

"Shee-ga-roo!" called Kim.

Shego looked up from the couch, where she'd been re-reading a trashy romance novel she had found in Kim's room, for lack of anything better to do. "Hi, Monique!" said Shego. "So, did pumpkin actually manage to bring herself to ask you?"

"Yah." said Monique.

Kim glanced at her watch. "Ok, let's run up to my room and look around… gotta be quick, I promised to meet with Ron in a few minutes at Bueno Nacho."

"Actually, Kim" said Monique. "Why don't you go now? I'm sure Shego can show me around."

"Ok… Shee-ga-roo, be good for Monique. I'll walk you when I get back." said Kim, heading for the door.

Monique waited till Kim had left, then turned to Shego. "She been like this all the time with you?" Monique asked, sympathetically.

Shego blinked in surprise. Since Monique was one of Kim's best friends, Shego had expected Monique to see things from Kim's perspective. To tell the truth, it was one of the things that had been worrying Shego about the bet. "Yes." Shego admitted.

"The EBQFH, to use Ron's term." said Monique. She sighed. "I swear, I love that girl like a sister, but there are times I just want to KHITB."

"Um…" said Shego.

"Kick her in the butt." said Monique. "Kim's cool most of the time, but every now and then she gets caught up in the whole 'my way or the highway' vibe."

"Well, this is one of those times." said Shego. "I'm hoping some time with HER as a pet will help her get out of it."

"This could work." said Monique. "And I'll do my best. Understand, though… if I do this, I'm going to treat you BOTH alike. That means if either of you disobey, it's going to be the spray bottle or a rolled up newspaper."

Shego smiled. "Works for me… Kim's already used a shock leash on me."

Shego showed the leash and her collar to Monique, then explained their properties. She then showed Monique where she had been sleeping, on the inflatable mattress of Kim's room.

"Ok, I'm definitely going to need some things." said Monique. "First, contact Wade and have him make up another leash and collar set for Kim. Second, treating you equal means getting you matching beds. Think you can convince Kim to pay me in advance?"

"How much is Kim paying you?" asked Shego, curious. When she was told the amount, she blinked. "You're kidding, right? I couldn't get a henchman to clean a lab for that kind of money."

Shego reached for a phone, dialing Wade's number from memory. As she dialed, she looked at Monique. "You have a bank account, right?"

"Yeah." said Monique. "But…"

"Wade here." said the boy's voice, over the phone. "Is that you, Kim?"

"Shego here." said Shego. "Look, Wade, Monique is here and needs some things. But first, I want you to transfer three hundred dollars from that account…"

"Three hundred?" gasped Monique. That was twice what she had asked from Kim.

"Make that five hundred." said Shego, grinning at Monique's reaction. "I want you to transfer five hundred into Monique's account from my Swiss account. Here's Monique with her account information, and the details on some stuff she wants you to make for her."

"I always pay for good service." said Shego, as she handed the phone to Monique. _Well, always pay when I can't get it some other way_ admitted Shego to herself.

Monique blinked, and began talking to the boy genius. Monique wasn't sure what next week was going to hold, but it was definitely going to be interesting.

_In the next chapter: Monique the Pet Sitter! _


	4. Chapter 4

Shego Collared - Chapter 4

By: NoDrogs

_A Kim Possible fan fic. Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and used here for nonprofit reasons without permission. _

_Some violent and sexually suggestive material. Please do not read if you are a minor or find such material objectionable. _

_Thanks for all the feedback, I was surprised how many reactions (and so quickly) I got. I've found that comments seem to be the raw fuel my fan-fiction engine runs on._

_Some concepts are based on the ideas other Kigo fan-fic writers and not my own. Some of the lines are based on movies and online comics, which I also do not own and which are used without permission. Read and enjoy._

_This story is NOT part of my 'Small Possibilities' fan-fic series, but I did borrow a few concepts from there (such as Bertha Director). _

_Thanks for all the feedback, both on and the KPSlash board._

"Ok, boys, get in the car." said Dr. Possible.

Mrs. Dr. Possible checked the back of the vehicle, making sure all their luggage was ready to take on the plane. "Ok, Kim, we'll be back Sunday afternoon. I've already put the phone numbers of the hotel and the convention center up on the refrigerator.".

"No problems, mom… just have fun at the convention center." said Kim.

"Have fun, Mrs. P" said Monique. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll keep an eye on Kim and Shee-ga-roo while you're gone."

Kim turned her head, hoping her mother didn't see that Kim was blushing.

"Have fun with Kim and Shee-ga-roo!" said Dr. Mrs. Possible to Monique, just before she climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Middleton National Airport, here we come!" said Dr. Possible, setting the vehicle in motion.

Kim and Monique watched as Kim's family drove off, then turned and walked back inside the Possible home.

"They're gone?" asked Shego. Shego was looking forward to seeing Kim treated like a dog for a week, even if Shego was going to get the same treatment alongside her.

"They're gone." confirmed Monique. "Now, my services as pet sitter will start at noon, in about an hour. I say we have lunch and then discuss some details first."

Kim's family was planning to get lunch at the airport terminal, to make sure they weren't late for their flight. However, Kim's mom had prepared a lunch for the three women. As they ate, Monique spoke. "Ok, let's get this clear before we start. Both of you want me to act as a pet sitter for the week, until either Kim's parents get back or until one of you indicates that she quits. Correct?"

Kim and Shego both nodded.

"Ok." said Monique. "That means, for the week, that I will treat you as much like dogs as I deem necessary. Human standards of sanitation will be maintained, which means being properly clothed and using human-designated bathroom facilities. Further agreed?" Kim and Shego nodded again, Kim kind of surprised at seeing this aspect of Monique's personality come out. Before Kim or Shego could say anything, Monique was once again speaking.

"Now, I know that either of you two could probably beat me in a hands-on fight without breaking in a sweat. I will take measures to reduce the possibility of that, and will expect that if one of you DOES throw a punch at me, that the other person will jump to assist me. However, I want you both to agree that you will do your best to NOT get angry with me and NOT assault me. Please remember that both of you decided to hire me, and that when I act like I do, it is because that is the way you have hired me to behave."

Kim and Shego glanced at each other. This was starting to sound a bit more daunting then either of them had expected. On the other hand, neither Kim nor Shego were the type to back down from a challenge.

"Agreed." said Shego, followed closely by Kim saying "I agree."

"Ok." said Monique. "Now, I have not begun my services yet and, as far as I am concerned, either one of you can back out before one o'clock without forfeiting the bet. Once I begin, however, if either of you refuses to continue, that will mean losing the bet."

"I don't lose." said Kim.

"That makes two of us." said Shego.

Monique went to a gym bag and pulled out a notebook. She opened it. "I have here a list of rules. Breaking a rule will result in a punishment, which may consist of being smacked with a newspaper, sprayed with a squirt bottle, or loss of a treat or privilege. Repeated violations, or a concentrated effort to avoid punishment, will result in me declaring the person responsible as having lost the bet."

"Um, what do you mean by concentrated effort?" said Kim.

"Whimpering, acting like you don't want to be squirted, and even the puppy dog pout will be considered typical pet behavior." said Monique. "Use or threat of plasma blast, kung fu moves, or any other reaction a pet would not typically be expected to exhibit will be considered concentrated."

"Sounds fair." said Shego, speaking quickly so that Kim wouldn't chicken out.

"Rule one." said Monique, reading. "I am in charge. If I give an order, I will expect it to be obeyed immediately. If you do not understand my instructions, you may ask me to explain. If you understand the order but not why I have ordered it, you may ask why AFTER you have obeyed it. Please note that, just because you ask why I order something, does not mean that I will tell you."

"Rule two: Use of human speech. If I ask you a direct question, you may use human speech in responding. When I am not present, you two may talk with each other in normal, indoor speaking tones.. When I am present, I will expect your full attention. That means you will NOT speak in my presence unless I tell you that you may or if I ask you a direct question. Animal speak… growling, barking, purring, and so on… will be tolerated if not used excessively. I will expect all human speech to be polite, without use of profanity or excessive volume. You will address me as 'Miss Monique'. If someone comes to the door or the telephone rings, I will answer it. You will NOT talk with anyone outside the house unless I permit it. Shego, you will continue responding and using the name 'Shee-ga-roo'. Kim, your name will be 'Pumpkin'."

Shego snickered. She had given Monique a list of 'pet names' that Shego had used for Kim, and it was obvious that Monique had selected one from the list.

Kim blinked. "Wait a minute, Monique…"

"Rules too strict, Kim?" asked Monique. "I thought you said you could handle being a pet?"

"I can!" said Kim, reflexively. "It's just. . . Um, aren't those rules a bit limiting?"

"Kim, normal pets aren't allowed to talk at ANY time." said Monique. "Well, if you don't think you're up for it…"

"I'm up for anything." said Kim. "What's next on the list?"

Monique tried to hide a smile. Shego didn't bother, grinning at Kim's response.

Monique looked at her notebook. "Rule three: Pets will stay in the backyard or indoors unless escorted by me. When outside of those two areas, each pet will be kept on a leash at all time. Disobedience on a walk may be punished through use of a shock leash."

"Shock leash?" said Kim, startled.

"Hey, you shocked me twice." pointed Shego.

"That first time was an accident!" said Kim. "Besides, I only have one smart leash."

"No problem." said Monique. She reached into her bag and pulled out two smart leashes. "I had Wade whip me up two new leashes, keyed to my bio-prints."

"Wade knows about this bet too?" said Kim.

Shego giggled at Kim's shocked expression.

"Rule four: house chores." read Monique. "House chores, such as cooking, laundry, and house cleaning will be assigned by me. Pets will be expected to do their chores to the best of their abilities, or be punished."

"Hey, wait." said Shego. "I'm a pet, not a maid!"

"Hey, these are my rules." said Monique, crossing her arms in front of her. "Either agree to obey them, or admit you can't hack it with me as a pet sitter."

Now it was Kim's turn to grin as Shego agreed.

"Rule five: Bed times. Bed time will be when I say. Pets are expected to sleep where I tell them to. If you don't feel tired, you will be expected to stay where I tell you until you fall asleep or until I tell you it's ok. No sneaking into other people's beds. That goes for both you and Kim, Shego."

Shego blushed. It wasn't HER fault that Kim's bed was more comfortable than Shego's.

"Rule six: Accessories. Pets are expected to wear their collars at all times.". Kim gasped as she saw Monique pull a black collar from her bag that looked identical to the collar Shego was wearing. "She-ga-roo will wear her tag. Pumpkin may carry appropriate ID. Neither will carry money, Kimmunicator, or other accessories unless I allow it."

Monique looked at Kim and held out a hand, palm up. "Wait," said Kim. "What if Wade or my parents need to get in touch with me?"

"I'll be carrying the Kimmunicator." said Monique. "Remember the 'pets don't answer the phone' rule?"

Feeling nervous, and as if part of her humanity was already being stripped away, Kim handed the Kimmunicator to Monique.

"Good girl!" said Monique, smiling at Kim. "Rule seven: Forbidden devices. Pets may not turn on, use, or adjust radios, alarm clocks, TV Sets, VCRs, telephones, Kimmunicators, or other electronic devices except when necessary to obey an order from me or to accomplish an assigned household chore. You may not close doors, except for bathroom doors when you need privacy. Even then, you are not allowed to use the locks. You may turn on light switches, but I expect you to turn off lights when you leave a room and no one is there. Understood?"

_Wow, Monique has really planned this out_ thought Kim, even as she found herself saying "Yes" along with Shego.

"Good girls." said Monique. "I will put these rules on the refrigerator, where you can consult them at need.". Monique went into the kitchen and used two magnets to hold the piece of notebook paper to the fridge door, placing it at where eye-level would be if Kim or Shego were on all fours.

"Kim, you have twenty minutes left to make any arrangements you need before the rules go into effect." said Monique. "I'll be in the living room, watching TV."

Shego followed Monique out, leaving Kim in the kitchen. _Weird_ thought Kim. Monique seemed really to be getting into the trainer/pet thing. Kim glanced at the rules. She had to admit they made sense, if Kim and Shego were going to act as pets… but just the sight of the handwritten piece of paper, outlining how Kim and Shego would be expected to behave, sent a shiver down Kim's spine.

Monique's voice called from the living room. "Oh, pumpkin… it's almost one o'clock… come in here."

Kim blinked, turning to look at the clock. Sure enough, more then fifteen minutes had just been spent with Kim staring at the rules Monique had written down. She quickly walked over to the living room.

Shego was 'laying' on the carpeted floor, grinning. Monique was standing, holding an open black collar in her hands. "Ok, Kim, decision time." said Monique. "Put this collar on, and you agree to be a pet for the week or until one of you gives up on this bet. Refuse, and the bet is off. I already talked with Shego, and she agreed. Now it's your choice."

Kim glanced at Shego, seeing Shego's familiar challenging sneer. She remembered the expression well from her fighting days with Shego. That look that silently asked if Kim thought she had what it takes. Kim growled, softly, and knelt. "Collar me, Miss Monique." said Kim firmly.

Monique smiled, fastening the collar around Kim's neck just as the digital clock in the living room flashed '1:00'. "Ok, Pumpkin… go lay down by She-ga-roo while I watch my fashion show."

Kim blinked a little in surprise. She had expected Monique to start by giving a set of typical 'pet' commands… sit, heel, fetch.

Monique frowned and reached over to push Kim down. "I said lay down. I don't want to miss my show."

Kim obediently laid down, next to Shego. Monique propped her feet up on a rolling ottoman and changed the channel to where a fashion show was coming on.

"What's up?" Kim said softly to Shego… not softly enough. Kim yelped as she felt ice cold water being sprayed on her neck. She turned to see Monique, holding a spray bottle of the sort used to water indoor plants.

"Rule two: No talking when I'm present." said Monique.

Kim rolled her eyes while Shego stifled a giggle.

_This is going to be a LONG week_ thought Kim, even as she laid back down.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim sighed, bored. The first fashion show had lasted an hour, and Kim had been convinced it was the most boring thing she had ever seen. That's when the SECOND fashion show had started. She had tried, once, to suggest Monique turn to a movie that all three of them could enjoy. Monique hadn't let her get more than a few words out before spraying cold water in Kim's face. The expression on Shego's face… the smug smirk of superiority… had been even worse than the shock of coolness against Kim's face.

The fashion show ended, and Kim hoped that Monique wasn't going to turn to yet a third show. To Kim's relief, however, the dark-skinned girl just stood and stretched before turning off the TV. "Ok, time for exercise.". Monique pulled a yellow Frisbee out of her bag and headed for the backyard.

Kim and Shego glanced at each other, their faces silently telegraphing 'She has GOT to be kidding.'.

"Come on, puppies…" said Monique. "Do I need to get the newspaper?"

After Kim getting squirted, twice, neither woman was willing to risk that Monique was bluffing. They hurried into the backyard, through a set of sliding doors.

"Ok, we're going to play fetch." announced Monique. "You'll take turns… Pumpkin first, then Shee-ga-roo. I'll throw the Frisbee. You are to go over, pick it up, and bring it back to me. You will hand the Frisbee to me… not throw it. If you understand, nod."

_Doy, how simple can you get?_ thought Shego, even as she and Kim both nodded.

Monique grinned, then threw the Frisbee gently toward one corner of the yard. "Ok, pumpkin, go get it."

Feeling vaguely embarrassed, even though only Monique and Shego were watching her, Kim ran over to where the plastic disk had landed and picked it up. She almost threw it back to Monique, before remembering the rules. She carried the plastic toy back to Monique and handed it to her.

"Good girl!" said Monique, smiling. Kim felt a mild, semi-irrational surge of pleasure at Monique's praise.

"Ok, Shee-ga-roo, go get it!" said Monique and threw the disk in an opposite corner.

_I'll bet I could plasma blast it _thought Shego, but she went and brought the disk back, just like Kim had.

"Good girls." said Monique, smiling at both of them. They continued playing, with Monique throwing the disk while Kim and Shego took turns returning it. Monique threw the disk further and further on each toss, rewarding each girl with a smile when they brought the disk back. If the toss had been exceptionally far or the retriever had demonstrated extra eagerness in returning it, Monique added a few words of praise.

Monique glanced at her wristwatch. She had made sure that Kim and Shego weren't wearing one, and had even considered covering all the clocks except hers. However, she had decided that would be going a little too far.

She clapped her hands, loudly, to get attention. "Ok, girls… it's almost supper time. Let's go in.".

Monique led the way into the house, stopping at the sink to wash her hands. She tossed the Frisbee to Shego. "Shee-ga-roo, go put that back in my bag and wash up. Pumpkin, you wash up and come right back to help me with preparing dinner."

Monique directed dinner preparations, cooking some rice and warming up some beef stew that Mrs. Dr. Possible had left in the freezer. She made sure to compliment both Kim and Shego equally as the meal progressed. Fortunately, thanks to Ron's training, Kim managed to avoid causing any embarrassing cooking fiascos.

"Ok, girls." said Monique, fixing two plates and drinks. "Each of you grab a plate and go eat upstairs. Bring your dirty dishes downstairs after you're finished eating."

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as Monique stared at her. Quietly, the two took their plates and obediently went upstairs.

Once the two were out of sight, Monique allowed herself to relax. _Wow, it's actually working._ Monique thought. _Dad was right again. Let them know who's boss, make the rules clear, and always remember to reward good behavior and punish bad. Keep those three things in mind, and the dogs will fall right in line. Of course, he never had THESE types of dogs in mind_.

Monique ate quickly in the kitchen, then snuck upstairs. She listened carefully to hear what Shego and Kim were saying.

Kim sat in the corner of her room, her plate balanced on her lap. She glanced at Shego, calmly laying on her bed and eating. "Have I been treating you like that?" Kim asked.

Shego considered. "Not quite. Like a non-intelligent pet, yes. Like Monique has been treating us, no. The main difference seems to be that she's got a set of written rules and you didn't."

Kim frowned. "Hey, I didn't squirt you with a water bottle."

"No, but you did shock me." said Shego. "Also, you've had a threat over my head… you could push me out and let Global Justice have their shot at me."

"Shego!" said Kim, protesting. "I wouldn't push you out… well, not unless you were breaking the rules or threatening to hurt me or my family."

"See what I mean?" said Shego. "Breaking the rules… whose rules, pumpkin? At least with Monique, we all know what the ground rules are."

Monique smiled, tip-toeing back downstairs. So far, it seemed like her efforts were working perfectly.

When Kim and Shego came down, Monique was just finishing eating. Shego was carrying the two cups, while Kim carried the plates. Monique smiled and put her own plate and cup on top of the two Kim was carrying. "Ok, after dinner chores. Tonight, Shee-ga-roo, you'll wash the dishes, including the pots we used. Pumpkin, you dry and put them away. Shee-ga-roo, watch Pumpkin so you'll know where to put the clean dishes away tomorrow."

"What are you going to be doing?" asked Shego.

As fast as any gun-slinger in the west, Monique pulled her squirt bottle out of her pocket and sprayed into Shego's face, causing the older woman to almost drop the glasses. "Rule two, remember?" said Monique. "If you feel the need to question why I give an order, you ask the question AFTER you do the instruction. If either of you want to say something, raise a paw and wait for me to call on you. Er, I mean, a hand."

Monique waited, to see if either Shego or Kim would say anything. Once assured of their silence, Monique went on. "While you two are washing dishes, I will be changing for our walk. While I will be doing part of the housework this week, you two can expect that you will be handling the lion's share of the work.". Monique waited to see their response.

Kim turned and entered the kitchen. Shego, frowning, followed Kim.

"Can you believe she squirted me?" grumbled Shego softly.

"Hey, she squirted me earlier." pointed out Kim.

"You could have warned me she had ice cubes mixed in with the water in that bottle." said Shego. "I didn't expect it to be that cold."

Kim giggled.

Monique, listening in, smiled as she heard the sound of water running and then the dishes being cleaned. She grabbed her suitcase, with her clothes for the week, and carried it upstairs. Her bag of 'pet supplies' stayed downstairs, ready.

The walk started off well. Monique had led Kim and Shego through a quiet part of town with few people around. None of the trio was worried about muggers. Shego even partially hoped some mugger would be dumb enough to try it, just to give her an excuse to blast someone. When Monique had reached a clothes store thought, Kim started to resist. "Monique, I don't want to go into a public store like… YELP!". The yelp of surprise/pain was due to Monique giving Kim's leash a hard yank, hard enough to trigger the shock feature.

Monique glared at Kim. "Pumpkin, you just managed to get three strikes in a row. First, you spoke out of turn, without getting permission. Second, you failed to call me MISS Monique. Third, you do NOT object to an order. Understood?"

Kim nodded, not wanted to get zapped again. She made a firm mental note to apologize, that night, to Shego.

"Look." said Monique. "Shego told me that she likes to sunbathe, and you forgot to get her a bathing suit so she can sun herself outdoors without going sky-clad. Now, that means I'm going to have to buy it for her. You two are going to come in with me and be quiet, or I'll shock you again. I already checked with the management, and they said they had no objection to people bringing in pets as long as they were well behaved. Do you two understand?"

Shego and Kim just nodded, then followed Monique obediently in. Monique went through a rack, holding up various suits against Shego until she found a green and black bathing suit that she thought would go well against Shego's creamy-green skin. The suit appeared to be made of interlacing green and black triangles; green on the left side, black on the other. Monique then took her two 'pets' over to another rack, where she bought two long white shirts that had a set of paw-prints on the front. Apparently, Monique thought the shirts were cute.

Out of the store, Monique asked who wanted to carry the bag home and praised Kim for volunteering. Kim smiled on the way home, forgetting about the earlier shock.

Once at the house, Monique dropped the next bomb shell. She had bought and brought over another air bed, identical to the one Kim had bought for Shego. Shego was to sleep in one bed, Kim in the other. Kim's normal bed was to be unused, while Monique was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Monique pointed out it wasn't fair for Kim to sleep in a regular bed if Shego didn't get to sleep in one also. She gave the two paw-print shirts to the 'puppies', telling them to sleep in those shirts.

Monique set up a routine the three followed through the week. In the mornings, Shego and Kim would shower and then took turns helping Monique prepare breakfast.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Pumpkin! I told you to stir the eggs!"

"I did!" responded Kim, eyes wide.

Monique sighed. "Pumpkin, when cooking scrambled eggs, you have to KEEP stirring them. How did you ever manage to pass home economics?"

Kim blushed. "I let Ron copy my history notes in return for helping me pass Home Ec."

Monique waved a finger in front of Kim's nose. "Bad puppy!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

After breakfast, Monique assigned house chores for Kim and Shego and watched while the chores were done.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"SHEE-GA-ROO!"

"What? What?" said Shego, trying to look innocent. "I'm emptying out the trash cans like you told me to."

Monique growled and swatted Shego's bottom with a rolled up newspaper. "You are supposed to be dumping them into a large bag to take to the curb! You are NOT supposed to be using your plasma powers to burn the trash… it smells in here, thanks to you."

Shego rubbed her bottom. "But…"

Monique didn't let Shego finish, and just thrust a large garbage bag into Shego's hands. "Now go and do it the RIGHT way, or I'll make you sleep downstairs on a blanket tonight."

The threat of separating Shego and Kim quickly got Shego obediently emptying the trash the right way.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Once a pet had finished her chores to Monique's satisfaction, she was allowed a treat… Shego was allowed to go out, in her new green and black bathing suit, and sun-tan in the backyard, while Kim could watch TV with Monique. Monique wouldn't allow Kim to touch the remote or change the channels, but she would make sure to watch something that both she and Kim liked.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim purred softly to herself, laying on the couch with her head in Monique's lap. The dark-skinned woman was softly stroking Kim's hair as Kim watched the set. It reminded Kim of being a little girl, watching TV with her mother. The show on was a rerun, but Kim felt so safe and happy that she didn't bother to ask her pet-sitter to turn the channel.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Around 11, Monique would call whichever pet hadn't helped with breakfast and the two would make lunch. After lunch was 'exercise'. Monique either had the two girls spar against each other to keep in shape, or played 'fetch' with the Frisbee. She never let them throw the Frisbee, insisting on them taking turns carrying it back to her.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Ok, Kimmy, you're going down…" said Shego, circling Kim and watching carefully.

"Miss Monique!" complained Kim. "Isn't Shee-ga-roo breaking rule two?"

"Nope." decided Monique. "Shego said trash-talking was part of combat. You just need to learn to deal with it."

Kim frowned and moved toward Shego, grabbing for Shego's arm. The two began grappling, each woman trying to pin the other one beneath her.

Monique watched for awhile, untill the sparring match had dissolved into a pure wrestling match. It had rained earlier, much to Shego's disgust (She had gotten used to the daily sun-bathing sessions), and the two tussling women were soon covered in mud.

"Break it up, puppies" announced Monique. "Before I have to get the hose out and spray both of you. "

Monique went into the house and came back with a bucket of water, wash cloths, and towels to let her two 'pets' clean up so they wouldn't track mud into the house.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim found herself enjoying both types of exercise; the sparring made Kim realize she had gotten sloppy from no longer needing to face Shego and helped improve her abilities, while the 'fetch' session always wound up with Kim and Shego being well praised. Kim and Shego both found themselves looking forward to receiving Monique's compliments. All three would work together to fix dinner. After dinner was the walk, and then bed.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Monique was leading Kim and Shego out on their evening walk. Much to Kim's relief, no one she knew from school had yet seen them.

"Miss Thanewe. What are you doing?" demanded Mr. Barken, dressed in a jogging suit and obviously returning from a run.

_Oh man_ thought Kim, trying to hide behind Shego.

"Um, going on a walk?" said Monique.

"Why are you leading those two women on leashes?" demanded Mr. Barken. He craned his head. "Is that you, Miss Possible?"

"Pumpkin?" said Monique, signaling it was ok to answer.

"Yes sir, it's me." said Kim. She tried frantically to come up with an explanation why she was letting herself be led around like a dog.

"Explanation. Now." demanded Mr. Barken.

"Well, my dad trains police canines, and he taught me how to train also." said Monique. "Pumpkin and… I mean, Kim and Shego here are helping me practice so I can try to qualify as an official service dog trainer."

"Oh. Excellent work, Miss Thanewe." said Mr. Barken. "Good luck on your qualification test."

Mr. Barken jogged off, and Kim released a huge sigh of relief.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Whenever Mrs. Possible or someone else called, Monique would answer the phone. If it was Mrs. Possible, Monique would hand the phone over to Kim. Usually, though, she just told the caller that Kim was busy and then hung up.

By the time next Sunday morning rolled around, Kim found herself actually feeling disappointed that the week would be over. Much to her surprise, this week as Shego's fellow pet had brought her even closer to Shego than she had been before, as Shego's owner. After the first day or two, Kim or Shego had never felt any desire to quit. Neither had consciously noticed as Monique had added standard dog commands to her routine. This morning, for example, both Kim and Shego had dropped to a crouched position when Monique had said 'Sit'. After breakfast, all three woman worked to make sure the house was spotless for Kim's family to return.

At ten o'clock, shortly before the parents and tweebs were due, Monique spoke up. "Ok… the week is over. I'm very proud of both of you, you were the most obedient set of pets I've ever worked with."

Kim found herself actually blushing at the compliment, feeling pleased by the comment as strange as it sounded. Shego smiled. "No more having to wave a hand… I mean paw… and wait for Miss Monique to call on us?" said Shego playfully.

"Not unless you want to, Shee-ga-roo." said Monique. She took Kim's kimmunicator out of her pocket and held it up to the collar around Kim's neck. The black band of material clicked and opened, allowing Monique to remove it. Kim lifted a hand to her bare neck, surprised at how different her neck felt now that the collar had been removed. She felt… exposed.

"All right, Kim" said Monique. After a week of being called Pumpkin, Kim had to mentally shift gears at Monique calling her by her proper first name. "I hope you've been watching and picking up tips. The most important thing, whether you're raising a pet or a child, is to be consistent. The rules can not be arbitrary.". Monique launched into the standard lecture she gave every person she had pet-sit for… the only difference being, this time the person she was lecturing had been one of the pets.

Kim listened, nodding earnestly and pocketing her Kimmunicator. Shego listened also, her eyes going wide. She hadn't realized how much of Monique's actions over the week had been deliberate pet training exercises. _Why, the little minx…_ thought Shego, admiringly.

Monique had her suitcase packed and ready. The bag, with supplies she had bought using the money Shego had provided, was up in Kim's room. She was giving the items, except for the two smart leashes, to Kim and Shego. Since the smart leashes were keyed to Monique, they would have been no use to Kim.

_Well, not unless I want Monique to come over and play 'pet sitter' again_ thought Kim, then shook her head firmly. _Ron was right… this whole pet thing is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts_

Kim smiled as she saw her parents drive up. "Hi, mom and dad! Hey, tweebs!"

"Hi, sis!" said Tim and Jim, in stereo.

"Hi, Kimmy." said Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Did you have a good time at the convention?" asked Kim.

"Oh, I picked up a lot of new information." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "And your father and the boys had a lot of fun."

"Great… I'll help you get the luggage inside." said Kim.

"Thanks for letting me stay over last week." said Monique, getting ready to go.

"Thanks for helping Kim out, pet-sitting." said Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"No problem!" said Monique, leaving with a smile.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim finished helping her dad and brothers get the luggage out of the car.

_Well, last week was strange… but definitely informative _Kim thought. _Now, as long as my family doesn't find out what happened, everything should be fine._

"Oh, Kim…" said Kim's mom. "What is this piece of paper that was on the fridge door?"

Kim looked. It was Monique's list of seven rules for pets.

_Bwa-ha-ha! Yeah, I know, I'm evil for cutting the story off there. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Comments / Suggestions / Typo reports appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

Shego Collared - Chapter 5

By: NoDrogs

_A Kim Possible fan fic. Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and used here for nonprofit reasons without permission. _

_Some violent and sexually suggestive material. Please do not read if you are a minor or find such material objectionable. _

_Thanks for all the feedback, I was surprised how many reactions (and so quickly) I got. I've found that comments seem to be the raw fuel my fan-fiction engine runs on._

_Some concepts are based on the ideas other Kigo fan-fic writers and not my own. Some of the lines are based on movies and online comics, which I also do not own and which are used without permission. Read and enjoy._

_This story is NOT part of my 'Small Possibilities' fan-fic series, but I did borrow a few concepts from there (such as Bertha Director). _

_Thanks for all the feedback, both on and the KPSlash board._

LOCATION: Bertha Director's Condo at the Golden Gun Girls Complex, Florida

Doctor Betty Director, temporarily retired head of Global Justice, glared at the computer screen in front of her.

"I never could understand what's so great about staring at a monitor." commended her mother, Bertha Director. "In my day, we used good old fashion paper and folders."

"Mother, the world has gotten far too complex for little pieces of paper." explained Betty. "What we know changes too fast for a static medium."

"Numbers and data may change, human nature doesn't." said Bertha. "This Avery guy. A dime a dozen. Managed to get himself promoted past his abilities, and now he's focusing on trying to prove he can solve this one problem while letting a dozen other problems blow up around him."

"In a way, he already has solved the problem." admitted Betty. "His methods are way too extreme, but he's separated Shego from Dr. Drakken and pushed Shego to the sidelines. Without Shego, Drakken is only an Alpha six at best. What he should do now is arrest Dr. Drakken and back off of Shego. However…"

"…he's gone too far." finished Bertha. "He's fired a cannon at a fly, and discovered once you've started that you can't stop until you've killed the fly or run out of cannons."

"Something like that." admitted Betty. "Mr. Juan-Dize is losing supporters fast, but not fast enough. I'm afraid that he may decide to do something... desperate."

Bertha smiled "Betty-kins, when you get to be my age, you realize that sometimes all you can do when you see a disaster is about to occur is be ready to pick up the pieces. I remember one time with Nana... anyway, if he's still in your seat by Thanksgiving, do you think we can have a big family dinner? I'm sure I can talk your brother into letting his little Worldwide Evil Empire run itself for a week or so…"

LOCATION: Global Justice Headquarters, -CLASSIFIED-

"Sir, the woman you wanted to speak too is waiting.." reported Will Du.

"Excellent." said Avery Juan-Dize. "Send her in."

"Sir, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" said Will Du. "It's just..."

"SILENCE!" commanded Mr. Juan-Dize. "I'll show that red haired bitch she can't mess with Global Justice!"

"But Sir..." protested Will.

"I have made my decision, Will." said the current director of Global Justice. "You will obey my orders or you will be sitting on the curb next to Dr. Director. Understand?""

"Understood, sir.". Will stamped out of the office. "He's ready to see you now." he told the woman in the waiting room.

The young, attractive blonde woman walked into the office and glanced around. "Well, this is a step up from my prison cell. A small step."

Director Avery Juan-Dize cleared his throat. "How would you like to be free of your prison cell... forever? I can clear the charges against you and have you released, and all you have to do is help me with a little problem."

"I'm listening." the woman said, trying to appear aloof.

Juan-Dize took out a remote control and pointed it at a wall. With a push of a button, the wall turned into a display screen showing a picture of Kim and Shego. The photo was recent; Kim and Shego were both licking ice cream cones. A metal leash ran from the black collar around Shego's neck to Kim's free hand.

"Freeeaky." the woman commented.

"This woman." said Director Juan-Dize, pointing at the pale skinned woman wearing the collar. "Is Sheila G. Down, a.k.a. Shego, a.k.a. Shannon Gordon, a.k.a. Shee-ga-roo. As the result of proximity to a meteor of rather mysterious origin, her genetic code was modified. In addition to her unusual skin coloration, she has the ability to produce charged plasma, of various levels of energy, from her hands."

"So, she's a mutant who's in some weird relationship with little Miss I'm-better-than-you." commented the woman. "What's your point."

"Shego is also one of the most dangerous criminals known. She's broken into more top secret labs then I could legally tell you and has helped Dr. Drew Lipsky, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken, almost take over the world several times." said the Director. "Arresting and restraining her has proven difficult, due to both her plasma-powers and her skill with defeating security systems. Recently, I found a legal loophole that would let me hunt her down and kill her, with no interference from civil rights laws."

"Good for you." said the woman, bored. "So what does that have to do with me and Red?". The woman pointed at the picture of Kim.

"I had Shego declared legally inhuman! A dangerous animal, to be shot when found." ranted Director Juan-Dize, ignoring the blonde woman's exaggerated yawn. "But then... Kim Possible ruined my scheme! She foiled my perfect plans."

_Sheesh... for a guy who's the head of an international crime-fighting organization_ the woman thought _He sure sounds a lot like your average super villain._

"Do you know what she did? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID?" demanded Director Juan-Dize, emphasizing his point by slamming his fist into his desk.

"She bought Shego ice cream?" suggested the blonde woman.

"SHE ADOPTED SHEGO! She adopted Shego as her pet!" yelled Director Juan-Dize.

The blonde woman blinked. "She can do that?"

"Damn liberal pet laws..." muttered Director Juan-Dize. "Completely legal! Unless we can prove that Shego is a threat and Kim Possible is unable to control her, my hands are tied! There's nothing I can do directly."

"So why involve me?" asked the woman.

"Simple." said Director Juan-Dize, managing to calm down. "I want you to prove that Shego is still dangerous. You've made a career of faking things... demonstrating the truth should be easy for you."

Adrenna Lynn smiled. "You have yourself a deal."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

LOCATION: Somewhere in Middleton, Colorado.

Adrenna Lynn sat in the back of the van Director Juan-Dize had provided for her. He provided pretty good toys, even if he did insist she start on a Saturday. Some of the toys were in use right now... Stealth recon drones, originally designed for the military. Each drone was about the size of a softball, and featured an extreme-low-light camera. They used the same technology Dr. Drakken had used in his hover lair, and were able to fly around without being seen.

So far, though, all Miss Lynn had to look at was several views of Kim's house. Kim's family was away for the week, apparently, and she had another girl staying over with her and Shego. _Wonder if they would like to make it a four way... No! Bad Adrenna... keep your mind on the job_ she told herself, firmly.

The front door of the Possible house opened up. Miss Lynn grabbed a joystick and brought one of the stealth-drones in close, to see the dark-skinned girl currently staying with Kim walking outside. She was holding two metal leashes, leading to... collars around KIM AND SHEGO'S NECKS!

Adrenna's jaw dropped, then she quickly turned to make sure that this video footage was being recorded. The sight of the woman Adrenna hated/lusted for, being led docilely on a leash... even is she couldn't use this footage to accomplish the mission for Director Juan-Dize, she still wanted a copy for her private viewing.

Trying to ignore the hormones rushing into her bloodstream, she set the drone following the trio. The microphone built into the drone was of lower quality then the camera, the audio the drone was able to overhear further degraded by the audio-masking technology used to hide the noise of the drone's operation. Frantically, Adrenna listened as closely as she could while her eyes devoured the sight of Kim, dressed in a collar, dark belly baring t-shirt, a collar, a pair of loose fit cargo pants, a collar, a pair of black sneakers and, the item that kept drawing Adrenna's attention, a collar!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Monique glanced back at her two 'puppies'. The week had been fun for Monique... she had to admit, to herself, that it was a thrill to see Kim Possible, usually so 'I can do anything', obeying her like a dog. Shego was fun to watch, too... Monique had been a little surprised when she discovered that Shego and Kim had quickly begun a low-level competition to see which one could be the better 'pet'. In retrospect, it made sense... the two women's relationship seemed based on competition, seeing which of the two was 'better'.

Monique turned down a deserted street. She had been deliberately taking the walks in areas where she felt it was unlikely that anyone Kim or she knew would see them. Yesterday seeing Mr. Barken had been a considerable shock... As a precaution, the route she was taking now was even more out of the way. The only business open that she saw was a gas station.

Shego turned, frowning. Kim glanced at her and turned also. Both 'pets' were keyed up... they felt as if something was watching them, but neither woman had yet been able to spot any proof they were being watched.

"What is it?" Monique asked.

Shego and Kim glanced at each other, silently checking to see which one should speak.

Kim turned to Monique. "Miss Monique... we THINK that someone's spying on us, but we haven't seem him... or her, or it."

Monique blinked in surprise. "Global Justice?" she asked, glancing around herself. Of course, if Kim and Shego couldn't spot their peeping Tom, Monique knew she probably wouldn't.

"Probably." growled Shego. She sniffed, as if trying to smell out whoever was following them. The sensation of being spied on was NOT pleasant.

Monique shrugged. "Well, nothing we can do about that now except give them a good show."

The three women continued walking, occasionally one of them furtively glancing around to try to spot the unseen observer.

Kim turned, quickly... she thought she had heard something over there. She took a step toward the cloaked hover drone.

Monique was feeling a little freaked by the thought of being watched. Without really thinking about it, she tugged lightly on Kim's leash, the tug not hard enough to activate the leash's shock feature. "Bad puppy... stay with the group." Monique said.

"Yes, Miss Monique." said Kim, falling into line.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

LOCATION: Middleton High School Cafeteria, Colorado

Monique's eyes bugged out. "I left the rule list on the fridge… and your mom found it? What did you do, girl?"

"Before or after I silently prayed for the Earth to swallow me whole?" asked Kim. "Well, fortunately, she apparently hadn't read it completely. I was able to convince her that it was a set of rules you had suggested for Shee-ga-roo."

"Ok, so she didn't ask about 'Pumpkin'?" said Monique.

"Thankfully, no. Talk about major source of embarrassment. I'd have DIED if my family knew what we had done. And if Bonnie knew..." said Kim. She shuddered.

Ron came over, his plate loaded with cafeteria cheese pizza… or, at lease, cardboard covered in government issued cheese.

"Cheese!" squeaked Rufus, poking his head out of his pocket.

"So, how did your spring break go?" asked Ron, grabbing a slice and letting his pocket-sized pal out to enjoy also.

"Oh, it was... memorable." said Kim. "That reminds me, Monique, I still owe you for pet sitting."

"Didn't I tell you, girlfriend?" said Monique. "Shego paid for that. Seems you didn't manage to clean her account out after all."

"Monique? You pet-sat for Kim?" said Ron.

Kim found herself blushing.

"Something like that, Ron." said Monique. "Kim needed some time without having to pull Shego's leash."

"Shego give you any trouble?" asked Ron, curious.

"No, it was Pumpkin who had obedience issues." said Monique, eyes twinkling. _Shego was right_ decided Monique. _It IS fun to make the girl who can do anything blush._

"Who's Pumpkin?" asked Ron, not noticing how red his best friend was turning.

"Just this other pet I watched last week." said Monique, waving a hand to dismiss the topic. "So, how was Mr. Barken's English Lit class this morning? I have it this afternoon."

"Monique, " said Ron. "If there's anything weirder then hearing Barken shout out 'Three little maids from school are we...', then I haven't found it."

"You're just upset because he made you and Josh Mankey shout it along with him." pointed out Kim. "Gilbert and Sullivan was meant to be performed."

"Not like that!" insisted Ron.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Adrenna Lynn smiled, at the spy drone console. The details of a plan were gelling in her mind, the way to get footage of Shego attacking Lynn. Granted, she would actually have to let Shego attack her... which meant she might get banged up. On the other hand, bruises was something Lynn knew how to tolerate... one of the things Kim Possible had apparently never learned was that Lynn had actually started out doing her real, extreme stunts before a stunt gone bad had given Lynn a phobia about flying and the realization that faking stunts was much easier. Some body damage was just the price of playing the game.

As for the potential prize... well, once Director Juan-Dize had Shego in custody... or dead... that would leave Kim emotionally hurt and vulnerable. Lynn could slip in and get Kim on the rebound. Maybe even see if she could talk the gorgeous red-head into being Lynn's pet. _Heck, I'd almost be willing to be HER pet, just to be close to her_ thought Lynn. _Timing will be crucial... Tomorrow afternoon is the soonest I can be ready_

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Mrs. Dr. Possible came home early. Her two cases for the day, both involving head trauma, had been accomplished faster then she had expected and her boss had told her to go home and relax. The cases, although not requiring a great deal of time, had required delicate and nerve-wracking precision. She had time to unwind before starting dinner.

Her daughter was sitting at the table, apparently finishing up a homework assignment. Driving in, Mrs. Dr. Possible had spotted her daughter's new 'pet' out in the backyard, sunning herself. It was a little odd the way Shee-ga-roo could spend hours in the sun and still remain that unusual, milky-white color. Kim, Mrs. Dr. Possible noticed, was wearing a necklace Nana had given her... a cloth band that held a locket against the hollow of Kim's throat. The reason Mrs. Possible noticed it was because Kim hadn't been wearing it this morning when she left for school.

_Well, maybe Kimmy wanted to dress up a little for dinner_ Mrs. Dr. Possible decided, and turned the TV on low, turning on a cooking show she liked.

Kim finished the homework assignment. _Now, just as long as Mr. Barken doesn't expect me to sing 'I am the very model of a modern Major-General', I'm set. _ she thought. She saw her mom watching TV on one end of the couch. Without really thinking about it, Kim walked over and laid down on the couch. Just like she had during the week with Monique, she placed her head in her mother's lap.

Mrs. Dr. Possible blinked in surprise. Normally, she knew Kim would have either been telling her to change the channel or would have done something else besides hang around with her mother.

_Maybe having a pet has been good for her_ thought Mrs. Dr. Possible, reaching down to stroke her little bubble-butt's hair.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Adrenna Lynn checked her appearance in the vanity mirror. The long, brown wig covered her short, spiky blonde hair. The jumpsuit she was wearing was actually another prototype from Director Juan-Dize; The material was a military fabric that should completely shield her from Shego's plasma-touch. It as just a pity that it was such an ugly, mustard-yellow color.

The hover drones were out, programmed to track her and Shego. Shego was laying outdoors, in the backyard... dressed in just a green-and-black slashed bathing suit and a black collar. Adrenna Lynn picked up a small video play-back unit, the footage she wanted already uploaded and cued up, and stepped outside of the van.

Smirking, she walked toward the fence, careful not to trespass on the Possible's yard. "Hello, there!" she said, loudly.

Shego turned. Today was NOT going well... she had that itchy 'I'm being watched' feeling again, and now this complete stranger had appeared. "Who are you?"

"Oh, just one of little Kim's old arch-foes. You didn't think you were the ONLY pretty girl Kim fought with, did you?" asked Lynn.

Shego frowned, feeling a faint twinge of jealousy. "Couldn't have been too memorable, since she never mentioned you."

"I just dropped by to thank you." said Lynn.

"Thank me?" said Shego, startled. "Thanks for what, not melting your face off?"

"No, for giving me the perfect weapon to get revenge on Kim Possible.". Lynn held up the device and pressed the play button. On the small screen appeared an image of Kim, Shego, and Monique. The view quickly zoomed in to show Kim's face, complete with the leash and collar. Monique's voice drifted from the speaker on the unit. "Bad puppy... stay with the group."

"Yes, miss..." said Kim's voice, submissively.

Lynn hit the pause button. "I figure I post this on enough Villain Boards and on the In-Terror-Net, your little Kimmy's reputation will be shot. Won't be long before some super villain puts his OWN collar on Kim... one that she won't be able to take off."

Most people would find themselves seeing red. Shego, on the other hand, saw green... So angry that not only her hands, but her eyes also began to glow bright green.

Lynn backed off slowly, smirking... waving the video unit. "Don't worry..." she said. "I'll be sure to give you credit."

Shego leapt over the fence with ease, the five foot tall fence not even slowing her down. Lynn turned and began to run. "Catch me if you can!" she called.

Shego sprinted after the fleeing woman, and tackled Adrenna to the ground. One glowing green fist lashed out, wrapping around the video-player. The small unit began to melt as it was subjected to heat that could melt through a titanium vault door.

"Oh come on, Shee-ga-roo..." said Lynn. "You don't think that was my only copy, do you? How you going to stop me from broadcasting that?"

Inside, Lynn was crossing her fingers. She sincerely hoped that Director Juan-Dize was right about Shego's vow to never take human life... and hoped that Shego remembered her vow.

Shego grabbed Lynn and yanked her upwards. "If you ever show that tape to ANYONE... if you don't go and erase every copy you have, and I find out... I will make you WISH you only had Kim and Global Justice hunting you down."

"Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." said Lynn. "You're bluffing. You've gone soft. Weak."

Shego howled in rage. She threw Lynn, hard, against a nearby tree. She held her hands up, charging for a plasma blast.

"SHEE-GA-ROO!" yelled Kim, just having returned home from school.

Perfect timing! chortled Adrenna Lynn, mentally. With a smirk, she sat off running into the woods.

Shego turned to chase after her.

"Shego! Stop!" said Kim. "What's going on? What if Global Justice finds you like that?"

"That woman..." snarled Shego. "She has a tape... of last week. Showing us out walking... and she said she'd spread it on the In-Terror-Net."

Kim blanched. Part of what had earned Kim her reputation as a world-saver was... well, her reputation as a world-saver. Super villains knew they had to take Kim seriously. If that footage got out, her reputation would be crippled. Run of the mill freaks would be out to try to prove they could collar the great Kim Possible. And they only had to be lucky once...

Kim yanked out her Kimmunicator. "Wade! Trouble." she said.

Wade, in his room, blinked. "What's the sitch?" he asked, typing fast.

"Some woman just provoked Shego. She has some footage that... we don't want seen." said Kim. "I think Global Justice might be behind it."

Wade typed. "Whoa... Satellite scans show some masked energy signatures... it matches these mini-spy drones Global Justice has been working on."

"Any way you can hack them?" demanded Kim.

"Afraid not." reported Wade. "They're already moving away from you guys, heading toward a van. A brown haired woman is heading to the van also."

"That's the woman." Shego said. "She said she was a foe of yours."

Kim frowned. "I don't remember fighting any woman who looked like that, with long brown hair..."

"Kim, she just took the hair off!" said Wade. "It was apparently a wig... she's actually got short, blonde hair!"

Kim gasped. "Adrenna Lynn! But she's supposed to be in jail."

"Director Juan-Dize must have given her a get-out-of-jail-free card." said Wade. "The van is definitely Global Justice Issue... I'm picking up energy signatures inside the van, but its so shielded I can't get into the systems."

"Director Juan-Dize wanted proof Shego was a wild animal... and Adrenna Lynn may have just gotten it." said Kim.

"What are we going to do?" asked Shego, worried.

"Only one thing to do." said Kim. She looked at Wade. "Wade, I need you to place a call to the Golden Gun Girls condo association... I'm calling grandma!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Nana Possible had been glad to give Kim the number of her friend, Bertha Director. Within minutes, Kim was talking to Bertha's daughter, Betty Director.

"And that's the sitch." said Kim, as calmly as she could. "We need someone to stop Avery Juan-Dize."

Dr. Director's voice came clearly over the Kimmunicator's speaker. "Kim... I've had the leverage, barely, to get back my position for a couple days now. I've been waiting until I had enough leverage to get back AND have the humanity limiting law repealled. I can do either, not both, right now."

Kim glanced at Shego.

Shego cleared her throat. "Dr. Director... it's my fault they've got the footage of me. If you can shove Avery out on his rear and get back control of Global Justice, then do so. I can wait on being human again.". Shego smiled at Kim. "Besides, being Kimmy's pet isn't so bad."

"Ok." said Dr. Director. "Understand, once I'm back in office I will keep trying to have your humanity restored."

"Thank you." said Shego.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"So." said Bertha Director, as she saw Betty hang up the phone. "I suppose I should cancel my plans for a family Thanksgiving?"

"Sorry, mom." said Betty. "Duty calls."

"Have fun." said Bertha.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Will Du was in the G.J. holodeck, running a combat/training simulation. After his last meeting with his current boss, Mr. Juan-Dize, Will Du had to find SOMETHING to do to work out his aggravation.

Mr. Juan-Dize had just been so smug and gloating, watching the video tape showing Shego attacking Adrenna Lynn. Never mind that Shego was trying to go straight, after being declared just an animal. Never mind that Lynn had clearly provoked Shego, by threatening a young woman that Will Du had come to realize could probably do more good in her lifetime than Will Du could ever hope to accomplish. Never mind that it was ALL AVERY JUAN-DIZE AND ADRENNA LYNN'S FAULT...

Will kicked a hooded, simulated assailant through a plate glass window. He saw/sensed a woman coming up behind him. Picturing her as Adrenna Lynn, he turned and delivered a powerful punch to her solar plexis...

"DR. DIRECTOR?" gasped Will, surprised.

"Oof... glad to... see you too..." gasped Dr. Director, trying to catch her breath. She struggled to her feat, rubbing her stomach.

"Holodeck off." ordered will. "Dr. Director, I'm so sorry... I was running a combat sim and..."

"Trying to work your mad off." finished Dr. Director. "My fault, I should have known better then to sneak up on you."

"What are you doing here?" asked Will. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with hope. "Are you here to..."

Dr. Director nodded. "I'm here to get my job back. "

Will eagerly followed Dr. Director as she walked into what had been and would once again be her office.

Mr. Juan-Dize looked up, startled. On the video-wall, the footage of Shego leaping out at Adrenna Lynn was replaying itself, once again. "Ms. Director." he said. "What can I do for you?"

Dr. Director grinned and pulled out a set of printed sheets, which she placed on the desk. "I understand you will be taking retirement now" she said.

Mr. Juan-Dize looked at the stapled pages, startled. "I'm... I've been recalled as director of Global Justice?" he gasped.

"It seams your superiors look down on someone using Global Justice to pursue a personal vendetta, even giving a known criminal access to Global Justice top secret equipment and letting her go free." said Dr. Director. "That's not even counting letting my brother, the head of Worldwide Evil Empire, escape just so you could chase after a young girl's frightened pet."

Dr. Director leaned over the desk. "Get... out... of... my... chair." she said, each word as hard and cold as a bullet.

Mr. Juan-Dize scrambled up. "You don't understand... she's dangerous, she's a criminal... she's not human..."

"Will, escort Mr. Juan-Dize out of the building." ordered Dr. Director, resuming her seat. "Then contact our U.N. representative... I need to ask him about seeing how long it will take to get a certain human-rights limitation revoked."

"Yes ma'am!" said Will happily, firing off a snappy salute.

Dr. Director sat in her chair. _Now to see how much harm that idiot has done_ She thought firmly. _I hope Kim, now that we're not trying to take her pet away, will be willing to come back to working part-time for Global Justice_

THE END OF 'SHEGO COLLARED'. COMMENTS / CRITICISM / SHAMELESS FLATTERY WELCOME.


End file.
